Drabbles A to Z
by Qwerty616120
Summary: PJO and HoO couples from A to Z!
1. A is for Amazing (Percabeth)

**Hi everybody! I'm trying something new- drabbles, but A to Z! This collection on drabbles probably won't be just Percabeth, but it depends. If you guys want Percabeth, you get Percabeth. But if you want a different couple, I'll write that too. It's completely up to you guys. (Within reason- some matches I won't write. Sorry.) So- this is the drabble for A… hope you enjoy! **

**Quick disclaimer: Nope, not mine. All rights to RR. **

A is for Amazing

Annabeth's POV

It was hard not to laugh as I flipped through the old photo album that Grover had given me years ago as a wedding gift. "To remember all your adventures," he'd said, and the small, green book was indeed filled to the brim with pictures of my husband and me. I couldn't hold back the laugh when I caught sight of the picture of Percy asleep when he was 12, right after he'd come to camp.

"What's so funny?" Asked Percy as he came into the living room, leaning over the back of the couch to see the book in my lap.

"Oh… remind me to thank Grover for putting that picture in there." He said sarcastically. I laughed again and turned the page.

"I remember that." I said softly as my eyes landed on another picture- this one taken courtesy of the Stoll brothers- of Percy and me in the underwater bubble on his 16 birthday.

"That was one amazing kiss." I muttered quietly to myself. Unfortunately, Percy heard me.

"What was that?" Asked Percy, raising an eyebrow. "Did you just call me an _amazing_ kisser?"

"No," I said, a bit to quickly as I felt a blush creep into my cheeks.

"You did!" Cried Percy triumphantly as he grinned down on me. "Admit it. I am, as _you_ said, a what? An _amazing_ kisser!"

"Oh please." I grumbled.

"You're not denying it!" Said my husband in a singsong voice.

"Don't get a big head over it." I muttered, standing up and walking over to him. He turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Want one of my amazing kisses?" He smirked. _Yes, _I thought.

"Nope." I lied.

"Sure," He said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe I'm mad at you. Maybe I refuse to kiss you until you apologize," I threatened.

"You're right," He sighed, as if in defeat. "I'm sorry you think my kisses are so wonderful."

"Actually," I lied. "They're quite awful." Inside, however, I was thinking: _You kiss like a god…_

"Well," Smirked my husband. "You know what they say."

"What do they say?"

"Practice makes perfect." Grinned Percy, as he leaned down and kissed me.

One word: _amazing. _

**Well, there you have it! Let me know which couple/word you want for the next one in the reviews. Speaking of reviews- Reviewer's Question: Favorite book series. (Besides PJO.) Mine would probably be Kingdom Keepers by Ridley Pearson. Don't forget to check out my other stories! 'Till next time! **


	2. B is for Beautiful (Jasper)

Hello, all :) Time for drabble B! This is my first Piper/Jason thing I've ever written, so I'm sorry if it's really OOC. Quick Shout out:

**readingnerd18-**** My first reviewer for this story and the person who requested Piper/Jason. :) **

** Disclaimer: You should all thank your lucky stars that I'm not RR…I would majorly mess up the series, as demonstrated here. **

B is for Beautiful

Piper's POV

I stared at the mirror, eyeing my reflection unhappily. I'd slept on my hair wrong and had to resort to pilling my brown hair into a messy bun, and my eyes (which were currently a hazel green) looked bloodshot. I'd been up half the night trying to finish my summer reading that was required for school, and the bags under my eyes couldn't be more obvious.

I wasn't one to normally worry about my appearance- I prided myself on being different from my siblings (cough, Drew, cough) but today was my one-year anniversary with Jason and I wanted to look nice.

"Can I come in?" Called Jason through the half opened cabin door, knocking lightly.

"Sure," I said lightly, turning from the mirror and forcing a smile.

"You ready to go? I thought we'd try that new Italian place for dinner tonight," he grinned, and I nodded.

"Sounds good," I agreed. He looked at me for a moment and I cringed, waiting for the _wow, you look… um, do you have some make-up you could put on or something? _Jason said something completely different, though.

"Are you ok?" He asked simply, looking worried.

"Fine," I lied. "Lets go." I started forward, but he gently put his hands on my shoulders and stopped me.

"Piper," He said. "What's wrong?" I sighed and turned back to face him, and when I did, I could see my reflection in one of the many full-length mirrors that coated the Aphrodite cabin. I quickly adverted my eyes. _Stop being so shallow, _I scolded myself mentally. _You're acting as bad as Drew! _Jason noticed my reaction and turned around, looking at the mirror in confusion. Then understanding dawned across his face.

"That's what this is about? Your appearance?" He asked, sounding shocked. I shrugged.

"Maybe," I muttered.

"What's wrong with your looks?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"I know I'm nothing special, I just wanted to look nice for our anniversary today. That's all, it's nothing." I admitted, hating how vain I sounded.

"You look amazing like you always do," said Jason simply, like he was stating a fact. I didn't say anything, just stared intently at my shoes. _C'mon Piper! Get it together! _I urged myself silently.

"Piper," he said gently, cupping my face in his hands and lifting my chin so that I was looking at him. "You _do_ look nice. No, scratch that, you look better that nice. You look beautiful, like you always do. Don't ever think differently, ok?"

"Ok," I said softly, feeling a warm feeling spreading across my body. Jason thought I was beautiful, and that was all that mattered. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine, and the feeling grew until I was sure I was glowing with it.

"C'mon. Lets go on our date," he said, and I grinned. I felt radiant.

I felt beautiful.

**A bit OOC, but oh well. Reviewer's question: What song do you think best describes Jasper? I think it would be "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. Until next time! **


	3. C is for Catfish (Tratie)

**Time for drabble C! Special thanks to ****Skye222**** for the idea for this drabble :) **

**Disclaimer: I wish… **

C is for Catfish

Katie's POV

I couldn't believe it. Here I was, getting ready for my first date with _Travis Stoll. _Travis! Sure, I'd been crushing on him for a while, but I never thought he'd like me back. I was a little scared that it would just be some elaborate prank of his.

"Katie!" Cried Rose, my half sister, as she banged on the bathroom door. "You've been in there forever!"

"Sorry!" I called as I took one last look in the mirror. My brown hair was up in a messy bun with a small pink flower tucked behind my ear. I was wearing my favorite outfit- a flower print blouse with white jeans and ankle high brown boots. Not to formal, but nice enough for a first date. I quickly unlocked the bathroom door and slipped out, letting Rose into the bathroom.

"Finally!" She grumbled. I just shrugged- so I wanted to look nice. Sue me.

"Katie!" Sang out my brother, Marco. "Your boyfriend is here!" My other siblings giggled, but I ignored them.

"Coming!" I called back as I grabbed my leather purse and headed to the door. Taking a deep nervous breath (because what girl isn't nervous before her first date?) I opened the door and stepped out into the evening air. Travis looked amazing, and trust me, that was a big surprise. Who knew Travis cleaned up so well? He was wearing blue jeans and a checkered button up shirt that was casually untucked. His light brown hair was messy, but that was ok. I liked it that way.

"Katie, you look… wow." He stammered, staring at me with his mouth open. Then he seemed to realize what he was doing and snapped his mouth shut. I laughed out loud, already feeling more at ease.

I leaned back, having finished my lobster.

"That was great, Travis." I admitted.

"I'd hope so." Said Travis cheerfully. "I paid with Conner's money."

"Travis," I scolded. Travis just shrugged, shooting me a quick grin.

"TRAVIS FREAKING STOLL!" Yelled a furious voice. I turned to see Clarisse storming across the restaurant. I turned back to my boyfriend.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I may have melted all her javelins together." Admitted Travis, looking a bit scared. "We should probably leave now."

Before we could move an inch, though, Clarisse was looming over our table. Next to her was Kathleen, a scrawny preteen from the Hectate cabin.

"Gonna beat me up, Clarrise?" Asked Travis cheerfully, hiding his fear.

"Nope," Growled Clarrise. "You never seem to get the message. This time Punk, I've got something different planned for you." For a moment, Travis looked confused.

"You're _not_ attacking me? No swirly? No painful black eye? Sweet!" He grinned.

"Don't tempt me," Snapped Clarrise. "Kathleen, do your thing." Kathleen wrapped her small hand around a glowing amulet and muttered a few hushed words, looking straight at Travis. Travis frowned.

"Wait, what are you-" Travis began, but he didn't get to finish his question. He began to shrink, and soon there was a large catfish in his place.

"You turned his into a _catfish_?" I asked incredulously. "But Travis is allergic to catfish."

"Exactly," Grinned Clarrise. "You better keep him in line from now on."

"Uh.. yeah." I stammered, staring at my boyfriend. "But I can't really date a catfish. Can you turn him back please?" Clarisse smirked.

"Nope," She sneered as she turned on her heel and stalked out of the restaurant.

"True love's kiss." Muttered Kathleen as she stumbled back after Clarisse.

"What?" I asked.

"That's how you reverse the spell." She stammered. And then, just like that, she was gone. I turned back to the catfish, who gurgled up at me unhappily. _My first date, and I get to kiss a catfish. Wonderful. _I groaned mentally.

"You're paying for this, Travis." I muttered as I leaned down closer to him, wrinkling my nose at the fish smell.

"Ugh… well, here goes nothing." I sighed as I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my lips to Travis' catfish ones. The effect was immediate. When I opened my eyes, I was staring at Travis's normal face again. I jerked back, a bit surprised. Travis blinked and looked down at himself.

"Yes! I'm me again!" He cried joyfully, as he jumped up and hugged my tightly. A nearby mortal woman passed out, and another pulled out her cell phone. I looked back to Travis, who had a rash beginning to spread across his face from being a catfish.

"We just freaked out a roomful of mortals, we should probably leave-" I began, but was cut off as Travis kissed me.

"Thank you," He breathed gratefully.

"You smell like fish," I smirked. "But that's ok." I decided as I kissed him again.

Thank gods for catfish.

**C is done! :) D is next- suggestions are welcome. Reviewer's question: Favorite seafood? Random, maybe, but the drabble was about catfish, and now I'm seriously hungry for some seafood. My favorite is lobster. Yum :) Until next time! **


	4. D is for Drive (Percabeth)

**Hello! I'm writing my first sad drabble… :'( Tell me what you guys think of it. Special thanks to ****storyteller155**** for the word for this drabble! :) **

**thalico rocks-**** I'm not a huge fan, but I do love lobster…. :) Not a big fan of fish sticks, though. :( **

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of ways to say these aren't my characters. **

D is for Drive

Percy's POV

_No! No! NO! This can't be happening! _I burst into the hospital, rushing past the flustered nurses insisting I needed to wait in the lobby. I could barely hear them, anyway. The blood pounded in my ears as I stumbled into the white sterile room. My vision seemed to tunnel to a small hospital bed in the middle of the room where my fiancée lay, bandaged up and white as a ghost.

"Annabeth," I chocked as I stumbled to the side of her bed. Her gray eyes fluttered open and she offered me a weak smile.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep… _Came her heart monitor. The beeps were painfully slow.

"What happened?" I managed as I slid into a chair, wrapping her small, pale hand in my own.

"Drunk…drunk driver." She managed, struggling to speak. "Hit me…straight on… when I was driving… home from… work." She gasped, holding her ribs as if it hurt to speak. "Lost… lost a lot of blood."

"No," I said frantically. "No, Annabeth, you'll be ok. You will." I said firmly.

_Beep…beep…beep… _Her heart monitor seemed to be slowing- or was that just my imagination? Her eyes fluttered shut briefly before reopening and focusing on my face.

"Don't leave me," I begged. "Annabeth, a need you! Please," I said, squeezing her hand softly and blinking back tears. "You can't leave me."

"It's ok…Percy. Not…not afraid… to…die."

"Don't talk like that!" I said desperately as I stood up and paced the room. "You're going to live. You have too."

"Percy…" She muttered gently.

"No!" I cried as I spun around and punched the wall, then leaned against it, tears finding their way down my face. "No…" I said again, softer this time.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep _The beeps were defiantly slowing down. I returned to her bedside.

"I… love…you…Percy…" She choked out, coughing up blood in the process.

"No," I moaned, openly crying now. _Tell her you love her! Show her how much you care…show her that this is tearing you apart… _Screamed my heart, but my mind refused. _She won't die. She can't._

_Beep…beep…..beep _

"Goodbye…Percy. Don't… forget… us…"

_Beep… _My heart seemed to break in two as the monitor beeped one more time, then fell silent.

"Annabeth," I moaned as I fell to my knees, all my strength gone. "I love you." I muttered as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers, my tears falling on her face.

Her lips were already cold.

**I came so close to tears writing this drabble… it might be over done, but it's the first sad thing I've ever written, so yeah… let me know what you thought. If enough people seem to like the sad stuff, I'll write the next drabble as E for empty about Percy without Annabeth. If people prefer the happy stuff, e will be for something else. (Either way, drabble F will defiantly be happy. There's only so much sad stuff I can write…) So that's my reviewer's question- should e be a semi-sequel- e for empty- or something happier? Let me know in the reviews! Until next time! **


	5. E is for Empty (Leyna)

**Hello again! Originally the plan was to do a follow up on my last drabble but I just couldn't do it… too sad. :( So, instead, I'm doing a Leyna as Guest requested. Shout outs: **

**4everLucky18- ****Yeah… well, I'm not doing a follow up so no more sadness over Annabeth. ;) **

**Guest- ****One Leyna drabble coming up! **

Disclaimer: Has RR ever written a drabble? Not as far as I know. Which means this wasn't written by him.

E is for Empty

Reyna's POV

I stared at my shoes as I walked, lost in thought. Jason had come home-finally- but for me the reunion had been anything but happy. He'd brought a girl with him, Piper, and it had been obvious that they were more than friends from the start. We'd never officially dated, but it still hurt. I'd gone through a lot in my life, and Jason had always seemed so firm and solid and just so put together and reliable. Losing him to Piper had left me with this ache in my chest I couldn't seem to shake off, like a part of me was empty. That was the word- empty. I felt empty.

"Hey! Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I blinked in shock and looked up to see a hyperactive looking kid leaning against a tree just ahead of me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Leo," he grinned. "Your future boyfriend." I looked at him skeptically.

"I don't think so."

"Most girls give me that look- yeah, that one you're giving me right now- but it's ok. I know you all secretly like me." He dawdled, falling into step next to me.

"Leave me alone, Leo." I said, keeping my eyes trained straight ahead.

"Sorry," he grinned. "I'm like glue. No pushing me away."

"I'm not interested." I retorted.

"Sure, that's what they all say."

"Look, Leo, I'm not in a good mood right now, so it would be smart to get your butt out of here." I snapped, fingering my dagger threateningly.

"Why are you in a bad mood?" He asked, ignoring my warning, although he scooted over slightly.

"None of your business." I grumbled.

"Is it Jason?" He asked innocently. I immediately turned on him and drew my dagger.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, my voice dangerously soft. He flinched back and held both his hands up, muttering something about organic life forms, whatever that meant.

"Uh, your reaction?" He suggested, squeezing his eyes shut. "You know, the best way to get back would be to make him jealous. By dating me, maybe?" I stared at him for a moment and then sheathed my dagger.

"I don't play jealousy games." I informed him. Leo shrugged, unconcerned.

"Well, you could go on a date with me anyways." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. I broke into a smile suddenly.

"What?" He asked, also grinning.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to picture you all dressed up for a date."

"I could do it," He insisted. I bit my lip to hide my laugh.

"You should smile more often," he said suddenly. "It makes your eyes light up." I froze, staring at him.

"What?" He asked, looking scared again.

"Nothing," I said slowly. "I've just never had anyone say anything like that to me." People always saw me as Reyna the fierce praetor, so they easily forgot that I was also a teenage girl who had normal insecurities like every other teenage girl and liked to feel… well, pretty every now and then.

"Thanks, Leo." I smiled, and I actually meant it.

"For what?" He asked looking confused.

"I don't know," I said, turning my face to hide my smile. _Get a grip, Reyna. _I scolded myself silently. _He's just an annoying kid. Annoying- and you're in a bad mood, remember? _My mouth had a mind of it's own, though.

"I'll see you at eight." I said, not looking at him.

"For what?" He asked again, baffled.

"For our date," I said innocently as I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then I turned and left him in the middle of the woods, his mouth open in shock.

"Wait, what? Come back!" He cried after me, but I just kept walking, letting the forest swallow me up out of sight, my smile still plastered to my face and the empty feeling fading.

** Ugh, that seemed so OOC. Sorry for that- I've never written a Leyna and it's hard to portray Reyna in a romantic light. Reviewer's question: What is your favorite Pairing written by RR in any book? It can be PJO or HoO or even Kane Chronicles. (Mine's Percabeth.) Until next time! **


	6. F is for Fanfiction (None)

**Hello again :) You may have noticed I replaced my "B" drabble with a better one. I re-read my old one and it was just…awful. So I re-wrote it. I had some technical difficulties replacing the old one and had to delete drabbles B through E and re-upload them, but I think it's all fixed now. Anyway, if you haven't read the new one, you might want to backtrack and read it. Shout outs: **

**A- ****I'm glad you liked the Leyna so much :) I'll try to write a couple more drabbles with them in the future, everyone seemed to like it. **

**Guest- ****Glad you liked it :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson… Annabeth Chase does! **

F is for Fanfiction

Hazel's POV

I scanned the screen, leaning back in my chair as my friends walked into the lounge.

"Hazel?" Asked my boyfriend. "What are you doing with Annabeth's cell phone?" Annabeth, who was sitting next to me, answered for me.

"She asked me what the Internet was, so I showed her and she's scanning different web pages," She answered. Leo laughed and popped a grape into his mouth.

"Careful, Hazel," he warned teasingly. "Once you get addicted to the Internet, you never get out." Behind him, Jason rolled his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Piper, walking over behind me. " …. what is Fanfiction?" I shrugged.

"Apparently," I answered her, "It's fans writing stories- and get this, there's stories about _us_ on her."

"Us?" Asked Percy, raising an eyebrow. "We have fans?"

"I guess so, but I don't know how they know so much about us," I replied. "It's kind of creepy, actually. They're like stalkers with too much time on their hands."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Read us one!" Urged Leo, looking excited at the prospect of fans. I took a deep breath and clicked on the first one, and began to read.

-Several stories later-

"That was… horrifying," shuddered Percy, staring at the screen.

"How do they know so much?" Gasped Piper, also looking confused.

"Me and Percy? What the Hades where they thinking?!" Cried Nico, looking green. I frowned and clicked the white "sign up" button.

"Hazel?" Asked Frank. "What are you doing?"

"Making an account." I answered. "We're gonna leave _our _thoughts on this web page. I made the account and my friends filed into a line, eager to leave their opinions.

_ Technology these days is scary. _

_ -Hazel _

_How did you know about my firewood?! That was a secret! _

_ -Frank _

_ Why do you all write me as so cold and heartless, leaving Reyna? Technically, we were never together… _

_ -Jason _

_ Me and Percy?! No. Just… no. _

_ -Nico _

_ Why do I have half a million pairings? I have a girlfriend already! _

_ -Percy _

_ I can take care of myself. Why do so many stories portray me as a helpless damsel in distress?_

_ -Annabeth _

_ I don't really know what to say… _

_ -Piper _

_ Everyone forgets about me… _

_ -Coach Hedge _

_ Ignore them- they're impossible to please. I love you guys! So many Team Leo people! You guys rock! And more importantly- I HAVE FANS! YES! Dream complete. Forever Team Leo! _

_ -Leo :) _

** I know this wasn't a pairing drabble like the rest of them are, but I didn't get any request for this letter and I really wanted to write this one. If I somehow offended someone, sorry! It was just for fun! Reviewer's Question: **_**Least **_**favorite pairing. It can be an official RR pairing or an unofficial pairing. Mine would be Prachel, because she's the Oracle. She. Can't. Date. Point made. Until next time! **


	7. G is for Godiva (Percabeth)

**I'm back! :) It's time for drabble G- G is for Godiva. For those of you who don't know, Godiva is a company that sells AMAZING truffles and chocolates (they may sell other stuff, I'm not sure.) Shout outs: **

**Myusernameisorigional- ****Dang. Reviewing my School of Secrets **_**and**_** my drabbles? Thank you! **

**SilverMoonGrimm- ****I personally don't like slash myself. :P It doesn't even make sense with the characters…( By the way, looking at your username, have you read The Sisters' Grimm? Or is that just a coincidence? Just wondering) **

**readingnerd18- ****Maybe Prachel is so unpopular because it comes between Percabeth? I mean, I like Rachel, but I can't stand Prachel… **

**Disclaimer: (I'm reusing this disclaimer at the request of ****annabetheverdeen7dobby) ****I don't own Percy Jackson… Annabeth Chase does! **

G is for Godiva

Annabeth's POV

I stared at the empty tissue box that lay among many more at the foot of my couch. My face was red and my eyes puffy from crying, but I didn't care about my appearance right now. I _did _care that I was crying in the first place. Percy and I had gotten in a particularly bad fight earlier, and it hadn't ended well.

I wasn't one to cry often, and the fact I was crying at all right now bothered me, but I couldn't seem to stop. I couldn't even remember what the fight had been about. Thalia's voice came over my cell- I'd been on the phone with her for the past forty minutes- she was still ranting about how dumb men could be and how I was better off without him, etc. Her never-ending rant was interrupted by a knock on my apartment door.

"I've gotta go, Thals, there's someone at the door," I said apologetically.

"You sure you're ok?" She asked in concern. "'Cuz I'll shoot that dirty, rotten _male," _she spat, like it was the worst insult imaginable, "in the blink on an eye."

"I'm fine," I lied, rubbing my still-watery eyes with the hand that wasn't holding the phone. "I'll call you back later, 'kay?"

"Okay…" relented Thalia. I quickly ended the call before Thalia could change her mind and headed toward the door. I opened the door and froze. An all-to-familiar certain son of Poseidon was standing outside my door, holding a red box in one hand.

Percy looked… well, heartbroken. His hair was messier than usual, as if he'd been running his hands through it repeatedly (something he did when he was agitated) and his eyes were blood shot.

"Percy," I said dumbly, to shocked to say anything else.

"Annabeth," he replied, his eyes glued to my face. "Can I come in?" He asked, shifting awkwardly. I nodded mutely and held the door open wider, stepping out of the way. He entered my apartment and made a beeline for the living room, sitting on my couch uncomfortably. I followed him, still surprised to see him, and perched on a chair opposite him, waiting for him to explain his presence. He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts, and I felt an ache in my chest. It hurt to see him, if I was really being honest, especially because he looked so broken and lost. (Although I'm positive I looked much the same way.)

"Annabeth, I don't really know how to say this, but…" he began, hesitating again. "I'm sorry. I love you and I can't do this without you. Please, _please _just give me another chance; I swear I won't mess up this time-" He burst suddenly, his voice shaking slightly. I held up one hand to interrupt the flow of words.

"Wait, wait… you want me back?" I asked incredulously. He flinched slightly like I'd slapped him, and I realized with horror he thought I was rejecting him.

"Is that such a repulsive idea?" He asked quietly before I could correct him, not meeting my eyes.

"No! It's just… shouldn't you hate me?" I asked.

"Hate you?" Asked Percy, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Why would I hate you?" Now it was my turn to avoid his gaze.

"I said some pretty cruel things earlier," I muttered, my mind flashing back to our argument. I wanted to apologize- tell him I hadn't meant it, that I'd just been angry- but the words seemed to get stuck in my throat. _Stupid pride. _

"I said some uncalled for stuff, too, if I remember correctly," he admitted, wincing. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I don't know what I was thinking. I was just mad, and I started saying stuff and… I dunno, I just couldn't seem to stop."

"I'm familiar with that feeling," I murmured. The apology was still stuck in my throat- I felt like I was choking on it. Luckily Percy seemed to understand.

"Here," he said gently, offering me the red box he held. "I, uh, picked these up. I know you like them, and…well," he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. I accepted the box from him, immediately recognizing the gold lettering on the top of the box. I felt a surge of affection for Percy- it may have been a small enough gesture, but to me, it felt infinite.

"Godiva chocolates?" I asked, looking up at him. "Thank you," I managed, my eyes watering up again. _Oh, no Annabeth,_ I scolded myself silently._ You've cried WAY too much already today- you're not going to break down just because you got chocolates, for gods sake! _

I got up and walked over to him, taking a seat next to him on the couch. Opening the box, I head it out to him.

"Here," I said. "Take one."

"What? No, they're yours."

"And I'm giving one to you," I insisted. "You're helping me eat these, Seaweed Brain." His eyes lit up at the nickname, and he shot me a hopeful expression.

"Take one," I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted teasingly, taking one chocolate carefully from the box. I took one for myself, eating it and closing my eyes, relishing the taste.

"Ohmygods," I muttered, opening my eyes again.

"Does that mean yes?" Asked Percy hopefully, his eyes focused on my face. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his in answer. When I leaned back, he had a peculiar look on his face.

"What?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Nothing…just taste like chocolate," he answered, licking his lips. I laughed out loud then, tossing a chocolate at him and enjoying his shocked expression when it smeared across his face. His expression turned competitive and he grabbed another chocolate, grinning as he smeared it against my arm.

"This is war, Jackson," I warned, happier than I'd felt all day.

Needless to say, when Thalia came to check on me an hour later Percy and I were sprawled on the floor, laughing and covered in Godiva Chocolate.

** Aww… so, any suggestions for the letter "H" or what couple you guys want to see next? I'm open to suggestions! Reviewer's question: Chocolate or vanilla? I absolutely love chocolate, but I have a friend who can't stand it. She's weird like that. ;) We love her anyway. Until next time! **


	8. H is for Heavy (Frazel)

Hello everyone :) The "H" Drabble is here! I had lots of great suggestions for this drabble, but obviously I can't use them all. :( Anyways, if I didn't use your idea for this drabble, I might next time so keep the suggestions coming! Shout outs:

**Wisdoms daughter- ****Reviewing my Secrets story and my drabbles, thanks so much! :) **

**Myusernameisorigional- ****Re-reading the PJO books never gets old :) And this summer has been alright, I guess. Obviously I've been in sort of a drag too because I've had so much time to write ;) **

**SilverMoonGrimm- ****Aw, I love Puckabrina too! They are adorable together, period. The Sister's Grimm Series was just too good to end :( **

**Readingnerd18- ****Good point :( Maybe when Thalia gets angry her Huntress shows? I dunno… sorry for the semi-mistake. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not RR… what? You could tell? Well, then… **

H is for Heavy (Thanks to Guest for the word/pairing!)

Hazel's POV

I stared at my reflection, sighing. I was in front of the full-length mirror in the room I shared with my husband, Frank. At eight months pregnant, the mirror clearly showed that the baby had stolen my figure for the time being.

Normally this wouldn't bother me- I was excited at the prospect of being a mother, and a few curves is a small price to pay for 8 months- but the new world I'd woken up to was so different than the time period I'd grown up in. When I'd grown up, a pregnant woman was a good sign, a signal to a happy family. This new time period was so focused on a woman's appearance, I felt uncomfortable instead of happy. Everything seemed to be about how a woman had to be stick-thin with perfect hair and an even tan, and as a pregnant adult, it wasn't a look I came close to pulling off. I felt fat and heavy. Yes, that was the word- heavy.

"You ok?" Asked Frank gently, standing behind me. I nodded, not wanting to complain, and laid my hands on my swollen stomach.

"Just thinking," I said lightly. Frank put his chin on my shoulder and laid his hands over mine.

"Mum hum," He murmured. "You sure?"

"Of course," I said, but it sounded false, even to me.

"Hazel…" Frank scolded gently. "What's wrong?"

"Society isn't very forgiving nowadays, even when you have the pregnancy excuse," I said, trying to make it sound like it was just a passing thought, but Frank saw through my carefree tone.

"Don't worry about that," he said. "You're beautiful."

"Heavy, maybe. Not beautiful." I said, attempting a laugh, but it fell flat.

"Heavy? You're pregnant!" He objected, turning me away from the mirror so that I was facing him. I just shrugged.

"It is what it is, Frank," I said in a resigned tone of voice.

"No," he objected. "You're not fat or heavy, you're pregnant. And you're _still _beautiful." I smiled at his words, feeling…well, loved.

"Thanks, Frank," I said sincerely, giving him a quick, light kiss. "I'll still be happy when the baby comes, though." Frank frowned slightly at my words.

"I thought we just cleared up that you aren't fat."

"Not because of that," I corrected, smiling slightly. "Because I can't wait to be a mom."

**Wow, that was a really short drabble. Oh, well. Reviewer's question: Do we have many readers with siblings out there? Just thinking about pregnant moms and such… I have two siblings, both can be pretty annoying :( Don't forget to leave "I" suggestions! Until next time! **


	9. I is for Illness (Percabeth)

** Time for the "I" drabble! Originally I was going to go with ****girlonfire7953****'s idea for Insignificant where Piper is jealous of Reyna, but it seems like I write a lot about insecure teens (or at least, it's been mentioned a lot in past drabbles) and I wanted to do something a little different. So, "I" will stand for illness! Yes, I know illness drabbles are everywhere, and it's not very original, but hopefully it'll still be good. Shout outs: **

**Lilith Jae- ****Did I not give you credit? I'm so sorry! :( **

**27lablover- ****Personally, I enjoy writing Tratie, so there will be more drabbles of them in the future even if this one is Percabeth! ;) **

**Myusernameisorigional- ****Wow, that was **_**not **_**the point of the last drabble… I'm not entirely sure what to say. :/ **

**LaserLace- **** One Percabeth drabble coming right up! :) **

**Disclaimer: Nooooooooooooo….. not mine :( **

I is for illness (Credit to SilverMoonGrimm for the word!)

Annabeth's POV

"ANNABETH!" Called a familiar voice from the living room. I groaned and put my book down, annoyed. This was the third time in the last ten minutes. Never the less, I stood up and walked into the living room, going over to the couch where Percy lounged.

"What now?" I snapped, wanting to get back to my book. It was about a girl in an arena who falls in love with a boy she's supposed to kill, and I was eager to find out how it ended.

"Can you get me more soup?" He asked, suddenly timid in the face of my fury. I sighed and accepted the empty bowl from my sick boyfriend. That's right, sick. Percy, hero of Olympus, had the flu. And since Sally and Paul were out of town for their anniversary, it was suddenly my job to take care of him. Go figure.

I went back to the kitchen, grabbing more soup and another tissue box when I heard him sneeze loudly behind me.

"Here," I said, handing him the soup and tissues.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Annabeth?" He asked, louder this time.

"Yes?"

"I think…" -Percy paused here for dramatic effect- "I think I'm dying." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"You are _not _dying," I scoffed.

"How would you know?" Percy retorted.

"Because the doctor said you had the _flu. _And believe it or not, the flu doesn't normally kill people," I said matter-of-factly. Percy hesitated, unable to argue.

"Watch a movie with me?" He asked suddenly, surprising me.

"What?"

"Watch a movie with me…please?" He begged, looking up at me with (as I privately called it) his begging baby seal look.

"You'll get me sick," I objected pointedly.

"Will not!" He said indignantly.

"Yes, you will," I argued back. "And I have a book to finish." Percy groaned and flopped back on the couch, groaning dramatically and accidentally spilling his soup on one of the pillows. I rolled my eyes, going to the kitchen to fetch some paper towels.

When I came back, I perched on the edge of the couch, gently dabbing the soup of the pillow and placing the soup on the coffee table. I had almost gotten all the soup off when a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist, startling me.

"Percy?"

"Mum hum?"

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Hugging my girlfriend," he said, and I could practically _hear _the smirk in his voice.

"You're sick," I reminded him, struggling to get up at no avail.

"C'mon, _please?_" Percy begged, pressing his lips to the back of my head. I softened up for a moment- one movie couldn't really hurt, could it?- but then Percy coughed. I jumped, surprised, and hardened my resolve.

"No. You'll get me sick." I said stubbornly.

"No I won't!" Percy whined. "Pretty please? With ambrosia on top? You can pick the movie!" That actually made me hesitate. Percy, let _me _pick the movie? Hmm…

"Ok," I decided, smirking as I leaned back against his chest. "We're watching _Architecture through the ages_." Percy groaned, but turned it on.

Half way through the movie, I heard Percy mumble something behind me. I turned slightly to find he had fallen asleep and was sleep talking. I smirked and leaned closer, hoping to catch what he was saying, only to have him wrap an arm firmly around me again and pull me close. I tried to break away, but even sick the boy had an iron grip. I didn't want to wake him up, being sick and all, so I gave up, leaning into his embrace. Soon my own eyes were slipping shut as I fell asleep to the sound of Percy's heartbeat.

I guess Katniss will just have to survive without me.

**I know sick drabbles are super common, but I loved writing this anyway. "J" ideas, anyone? Oh, and reviewer's question: Who read **_**The Hunger Games **_**BEFORE it was a movie and super famous? I did, and if you can't tell I'm pretty proud of it! ;) (It was a gift for Christmas a few years back) Until next time! **


	10. J is for Justice (Tratie)

**Hola, everybody! I'm back with the "J" drabble- but before that, two quick announcements. Announcement numero uno- the amazing ****PepsiCola541**** and I are now writing a story together! *Excited dance* the collab account is called ****Drinking in Qwerty****, and the story is called **_**Accidental Kings and Queens**_**. (I'll put the summary at the bottom.) Check it out! Announcement number two- tomorrow I'm leaving for a family vacation. :( Why the sad face? Well, I don't know if there will be wifi where we're going, so that means possibly no more updates 'till I get home. I'll take my laptop anyway and try to find some wifi, but if I can't…well, you've been warned. Ok, now that that's out of the way- Shout outs: **

**LaserLace- ****Haha, well, I'm honored to have been your first shout out XD (And now your second!) **

**Wisdoms daughter-**** Don't worry, my friends say I'm obsessed, too. Mortals can just be impossible sometimes! ;) **

** 52- ****The movie was amazing! I wish the director who did Hunger Games had directed the PJO Movie! **

**Disclaimer: Me: Um… so… I don't actually own anything. **

**Readers: *le gasp* **

**Me: I know, I was surprised too. :( **

J is for Justice (Word/Pairing credit to SilverMoonGrimm)

Katie's POV

I stormed out of my cabin, furious. Travis had gone too far this time, and I was determined to make him pay.

"Katie? What's wrong?" Came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Rose, my seven year old half-sister.

"Travis," I growled. "That's what's wrong."

"Your boyfriend?"

"He won't be my boyfriend for much longer if he keeps it up!" I said, although some sensible part of my brain whispered _yeah, sure. Like you'd ever really dump Travis._

"What did he do?" She asked curiously.

"He spray-painted all my flowers green!"

"Like, barf green?" She asked, appalled.

"Yeah. Like that," I told her, fuming.

"Whatcha gonna do back?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"You're gonna get justice, right?"

"Justice," I repeated, a smile spreading across my face. "You know what, Rose? I like the sound of that. You want to help me?" She nodded vigorously, and I leaned forward to whisper our plan to her. 

"First we're going to need to get the other Hermes kids to help us. And then, this is what we're gonna do…"

Travis's POV

At ten in the morning, I was sleeping peacefully, like any sensible sixteen year-old boy would be doing. I probably could've slept until noon, but apparently life had other plans.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned and reached for my alarm clock, hoping that if I didn't open my eyes, I could go back to sleep. At the time, my sleep-numbed mind never wondered why my alarm clock was going off at ten in the morning.

My hand hit my alarm, but it felt weird. All misshapen- _what the heck? _I forced my eyes open, and what I saw next would have made any sensible man scream.

Since I'm obviously a sensible man, I admit it; I screamed- but let me explain why.

The underside of the bunk above me had a poster tapped to it, so that the image was only a couple feet away from my face. The picture on that poster was of some old man with red eyes and leathery skin pulled tight against his skull. Faint wisps of greasy silvery hair was plastered to his head- you get the idea. To spare you from nightmares, I won't continue describing the horror I woke up too.

I jumped up and away from my bunk, wide-awake now. That was then I had my second surprise of the morning- everything in the room was upside down. I mean _everything. _All the bunks except the one I'd been in were upside down, the lamps, the small unused desk in the corner, even my alarm clock (which explained why it had felt weird)- everything. I wanted to ask someone what was going on, but the cabin was empty, which was also weird. Normally my siblings liked to sleep in as much as I did.

Completely creeped out now, I grabbed some fresh clothes and rushed to the bathroom. I figured I'd take a quick shower, and then find Conner and ask what was going on.

While I was showering, I thought I heard a board creak from just outside the bathroom. Since my heart was still racing from the poster and I was kind of busy, I figured I'd just imagined it and ignored it.

When I got out of the shower, I wished I'd checked it out. My clothes were gone. _Ok, no big deal_, I told myself as I wrapped a towel around my waist and tried not to panic. _I'll just go get some more out of the closet. _But apparently someone really liked messing with me, because when I tried to open the door, my hand slid right off the doorknob.

Someone had lathered the doorknob in lotion. Now I was starting to panic- my siblings were gone, so there must have been some special activity I was already late for. An image of Chiron coming to see what was wrong and finding me almost completely naked and trapped in my own bathroom flashed through my mind, and I shook the doorknob again, desperate to get out and get some clothes.

Katie's POV

I came out from my hiding spot the moment Travis stepped in the bathroom, stole his clothes and put lotion on the doorknob, and let time do the rest.

Sure enough, ten minutes later Travis was banging on the door frantically, not wanting someone to find him in his current condition. Time to intervene.

"Travis?" I called, easily able to imagine the look of horror on his face.

"Katie?" He asked hesitantly, like he was hoping I might say _"Nope! It's just me, Connor! You alright, bro?" _

"Yup," I said, trying not to laugh when I heard him curse under his breath.

"Uh…look, I'll be out in a bit. I'm having a bit of trouble- nothing worth mentioning to anyone!- just…stuff."

"Are you referring to the poster, the upside down furniture, the salt in your toothbrush, the missing clothes, or the lotion on the door handle?" I asked innocently.

"How do you- _you._" He realized. "It was you! Wait- what salt in my toothbrush?"

"Oops, had you not found that yet?" I asked, snickering and rather enjoying it all, but also knowing he had had enough.

"Kattiiieee…" he begged.

"Your clothes are in the cabinet below the sink," I told him, laughing out loud when he gave an audible sigh of relief. "And you can use the towel to wipe the lotion off the door handle."

"Oh yeah…" A moment later Travis emerged from the bathroom, red-faced. "Not cool, Katie."

"Neither was spray-painting my flowers," I told him pointedly. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open.

"_That's _what this is about?" He asked, looking down at me in surprise.

"You shouldn't mess with my plants," I informed him.

"Lesson learned, ma'am," Travis muttered, slipping his arms around my waist.

"Mhm, good," I murmured, giving my boyfriend a quick kiss. "And you're late for Archery, by the way."

"Hades!" Cursed my boyfriend, dashing from the cabin and leaving me laughing behind him.

I wonder when he'll discover that I wrote _Justice _on his forehead in green permanent marker?

** Haha, oh Katie. :) Ok, here's the summary to **_**Accidental Kings and Queens**_**, as promised: **

Percy just wants to escape royal life and be himself. Annabeth was kidnapped as a child and has no idea who she really is, only that the Queen is overtaxing her village. When Annabeth sets out to seek help and runs into Percy, they will be forced to face the truth- both about their pasts, and their feelings.

Check it out! (Don't forget, it's on the collab account, not this one.) Reviewer's Question: Best prank you've ever pulled. (And of course, "K" drabble ideas are welcome!) Until next time!


	11. K is for Kronos (Clarisse and Chris)

**Hi guys! I'm updating, so you know what that means- I have wifi! Yay! :) Shout outs: **

**Myusernameisorigional- ****Oh, absolutely! Travis will never really change ;) It was just fun to write! **

**27lablover- ****Yup, Tratie is just adorable :) **

**Do more tratieD- ****Luvin' the username… **

**Disclaimer: Me: Not mine… be we can pretend can't we?**

**Readers: NO! **

**Me: Ok, ok! Gods… **

K is for Kronos (Word credit to LaserLace)

Chris's POV

Fear, that was my clearest memory from my time with Kronos's army. Knowing that every move was constantly being watched and analyzed, and that if I wasn't good enough, I was a goner. Always trying to be tough and perfect.

Then I entered the Labyrinth, and fear turned into pure terror. Always running, always looking over my shoulder, and it never stopped. All for what? A stupid ball of string? I guess I should have known I'd go insane eventually.

But when I did- it was finally over. I couldn't feel fear, I couldn't be hurt anymore. I was finally safe from Kronos.

Of course, if I couldn't feel fear, I couldn't feel anything else either. I wasn't really happy, because I couldn't feel happiness. _But that's ok, _I would tell myself. _Safe is better than happy. If you're happy, you're still in danger from him. From Kronos. It gives him something to take away from you, to destroy. _So I decided safe was better, and let myself sink further into the blackness.

Some part of me knew I'd made it out of the Labyrinth, I suppose. Some part of me knew I was in the infirmary. Some part of me knew that I was never alone from that point on- a girl was always in the room with me. But I always ignored that part of me. _Safe is better. Remember Kronos? Safe is always better. _Then the girl started to talk to me.

She would tell me I was ok, or sometimes just ask "Why?" over and over again, like I'd betrayed her or something. No matter what I did, I couldn't seem to block her voice out. I could ignore everyone else, but not that girl. And listening to her made names and wisps of memories reappear, disturbing my comfortable ignorance.

I would always stay silent, hoping one day she would give up on me and stop. But she never did. She always came back, like she believed in me, even though I knew everyone else had given up. After a while she said something that cracked my blissful unconscious world straight down the middle- "Just try to walk."

That small part of me whispered _she wasn't talking to you. Some kid broke his leg fighting and she's helping him walk again. Big deal. _It made sense, but the words kept coming back. _Just try to walk. Just try to walk. Just try to walk. _

Where had I heard that before? I wasn't comfortable anymore- trying to place that voice, more memories kept coming up. Almost all of them had Kronos in them.

But eventually, I got past the memories of Kronos and hit something else. A faint piece of a memory- I was training with a girl, climbing up a lava wall. Then suddenly I was on the floor, with pain shooting through my ankle. I'd fallen.

"I think I've sprained my ankle," memory me gasped.

"Just try to walk," the girl replied. Those four words, that voice- suddenly all my memories came rushing back. Her name was Clarisse, and I'd had a major crush on her for years. I was exactly two months older than her, and it drove her crazy. She was a don't-mess-with-me-I'll-beat-you-to-a-pulp kind of girl, and I was head-over-heels for her.

I'd left her, I'd betrayed her and joined Kronos's army. That realization shattered my peaceful obliviousness once and for all. I wasn't immune anymore- the fear came back, and I started having nightmares. _Just forget _one part of me whispered. _Forget, and all the memories will go away. You won't remember Kronos. _

_ But then I'll forget Clarisse, too, _the other part of me argued back. If anything, I needed to apologize to her for what I'd done. So I endured the nightmares and pushed through, determined to wake up and see her again.

One day, Clarisse was talking as normal. It was like any other day, I suppose- the birds were singing, Clarisse was furious at Conner and Travis, I was still in the infirmary- but that was the day I managed to come back.

I woke up. I still saw things- at one point I saw Percy Jackson, and my mind flew into a frenzy of fear, remembering the Son of Poseidon in the Labyrinth. But slowly and surely, I got better.

I made it.

Kronos couldn't hold me down.

I still wasn't safe, not really.

But Clarisse was worth the risk.

**Ok, so this drabble was really weird and didn't make a whole lot of sense, but whatever. It was also my first Chris/Clarisse drabble (I don't know their couple name…) so yay! Reviewer's question: What is your biggest fear? Mine would be Black Widow Spiders. Ugh, I hate those things with a passion. Until next time! **


	12. L is for Love (Percabeth)

**Hey, guys! I'm back with another update already- yay! So, I have a new goal: I'd like to have this set of drabbles complete by the end of July. That gives me a month to write about 15 more drabbles, which is roughly a new drabble every one or two days. Think I can do it? ;) **

**Shout outs: **

**thedauntlessshadowhunter- ****Zombie apocalypse, that's a first! XD And your username- Divergent fan? I absolutely love that series! **

**Myusernameisorigional- ****Well, I can't wait 'til you can update again, but it's always ok to take a vacation every now and then, right? Have fun! And I COMPLETELY understand the fear of Forever- I used to have that fear, too. :P **

**27lablover- ****I always take couple request, so I don't mind you asking for more Tratie ;) (Besides, Tratie drabbles are super fun to write and read.) And technically (prepare to be mind blown) I could know you. Maybe you go to my school or I sat next to you on a plane once or something. O.O Mind blown yet? **

**lolcats- ****I'm not really sure what to make of the "LOLCATS AND LAUGH" reviews, but thanks for reviewing regardless! ;) **

**MarMar5678- ****Oh my gods, that sounds awful! Claustrophobic and trapped in an **_**elevator? **_**I'd die. **

**dont judge a book by its cover- ****XD Oh gods, I would never write something like that! Haha, you don't have to worry about that! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no. -.- **

THIS DRABBLE IS AU! NO GODS, MONSTERS, OR DEMIGODS! EVERYONE IS MORTAL!

L is for Love (Word credit to LaserLace and Charly Daughter of Apollo)

Percy's POV

_Annabeth smiled at me, laughing. We were at lunch, laughing and talking like normal. It was the perfect time to tell Annabeth the truth. I opened my mouth, and-_

_ "Hey, babe. What's up?" Bile- I mean, Kyle- had beaten me to it. He plopped down next to me so he was facing Annabeth. _

_ "Um, not much," Annabeth said. To my relief, she looked mildly annoyed that Kyle had interrupted us. _

_ "So, there's this movie playing Friday, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in going with me?" _

_ "Like as a date?" _

_ "Yup," Kyle winked at her, and I pretended to gag, waiting for her to inform him that NO! She was NOT interested! To my horror, Annabeth blushed at his wink and nodded, giggling._

_ Kyle grabbed her hand and they skipped out of the cafeteria like a Disney couple. I half expected them to break into song and start a cheesy dance number. All around me, students were laughing at me, yelling "What? You actually thought you had a chance with a girl like Annabeth?! Please!" They were closing in, suffocating me. I fell to the floor as someone pushed me from behind, their laughing closing me in as my world went black. _

I jerked upright, tangled in my sheets with my heart racing a million miles per hour. The nightmare was gone, but I couldn't seem to shake the image of Kyle and Annabeth together. _She'd never date a guy like him, _I told myself, but the images seemed to pound against my head, insisting that she would go for a jock like Kyle. After all, I'd heard the girls in my school call Kyle "hot", and he certainly had no problem getting any girl he wanted. He'd never been rejected- not once.

Why was this a problem? Well, lately he'd had his eyes on Annabeth Chase, who was a good friend of mine. Ok, so I wanted to be more than just friends. _Understatement of the century! _You see, I was head over heels in love with my best friend.

And she had no idea.

-Line Break-

"Hey babe!" Kyle called down the hall, winking at Annabeth as he walked by. Annabeth ignored him, but I still slammed my locker shut a little harder than necessary.

"You ok?" Annabeth asked, leaning against her locker right next to mine.

"Fine," I muttered. "You're too good for him, you know," I blurted, and immediately whishing I could take those words back.

"Too good for who?" She asked, frowning in confusion while I silently cursed myself.

"Nobody," I said, searching desperately for a way to change the subject.

"Percy…"

"Just… ok, fine. Kyle. He acts like you're a piece of meat or something," I admitted.

"_Kyle?" _Annabeth laughed in disbelief. "Percy, I've liked someone for a long time, but it _isn't _Kyle." Her face turned bright red when she said she'd "liked someone for a long time", while my heart sank.

"Well, he better treat you right, or I'll come hunt him down," I muttered under my breath. I hadn't meant for Annabeth to hear me, but of course she did.

"Percy, you sound like my dad," she teased, her eyes sparkling.

"No," I corrected. "I sound like a good best friend."

"Right.." Annabeth replied, not sounding convinced. She looked at me for a moment, like she wanted me to say something else, but when I didn't continue, she sighed and looked away. "We should get to class," she told me, hurrying off before I could ask what was on her mind.

-Line Break-

Lunch- both nourishment for the body, and a break for a mind that has been bored to death all day. Besides, at lunch I got to talk to see Annabeth.

Things were going great until-

"Hey babe. What's up?" I froze at Bile's voice- um, Kyle. He plopped down next to me, directly in front of Annabeth.

"Um, not much," replied an annoyed looked Annabeth. Then I froze as a realization hit me- _it was like my dream. _Oh no. Oh, gods no. I watched in horror as Kyle asked Annabeth out and Annabeth said…

"No thanks."

Wait- she was _rejecting _him? Kyle looked as surprised as I was.

"Babe, if you're trying to play hard to get-" Kyle started, but Annabeth cut him off.

"I'm not," she snapped, now looking majorly ticked off. "Come on Percy, let's go." She stood up and threw her food away, walking toward the door without looking back.

"Better luck next time, _Bile,_" I grinned, unable to stop myself. Kyle had finally gotten rejected- and by Annabeth!

"Don't be so quick to gloat," Kyle retorted, his face red. "You don't have a chance with a girl like Annabeth. One day, you're gonna find that someone else has taken her- and it'll be me!"

I walked away, following Annabeth out, my good mood ruined and my fist clenched at my sides.

When I got out, Annabeth was standing outside the door, motioning for me to follow her. We walked through the school grounds, enjoying each other's company.

"Why'd you turn him down?" I asked suddenly.

"I told you- I'm already interested in someone else," she said, not meeting my gaze.

"Oh," I said, my heart sinking once again. "Right." _You don't have a chance with Annabeth, _echoed Kyle's voice through my head. 

"I need to tell you something," Annabeth said, and pain seemed to rise up in me. _One day, you're gonna find that someone else has taken her. _

"Me too," I said.

"Ok, you first," Annabeth said, and my stomach knotted with nerves. She'd pretty much just told me she was interested in someone else- I was about to get rejected, big time.

"Um, I know you said you already like someone, but… well, I kinda like you too." I forced myself to look at her. She was staring at me intently, her gray eyes unreadable. "Ok, I may kind of… love you." I muttered quickly. _Nice, Percy. If you hadn't scared her off before, you have now! _I closed my eyes and hung my head, knowing I'd probably just ruined our friendship and waiting for the dreaded rejection.

I froze in shock when I felt Annabeth lean forward and _hug _me. She buried her face in the crook of my neck, her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Took you long enough," she murmured, her voice muffled by my shirt.

"But… wait, what?" I asked, confused. "Don't you like someone?" I asked hesitantly.

"You, Seaweed brain! That's what I was going to tell you," She told me, pulling back. I blinked in surprise.

"Really?" I asked, a grin spreading across my face.

"Really," she confirmed, and I pulled her back to me.

"I guess that means I can do this now," I said before pressing my lips to her.

"I guess it does," she said after we broke apart, also smiling. "And Percy? I love you, too."

**Awww… ok, so I know it's weird that they're like "I love you," even though they just got together, but the drabble was L is for Love, and in this drabble they've liked each other for a while, so….yeah. Anyways, reviewer's question: crush's first name 3 ;) I don't have a crush, actually, so I don't have an answer to this question. :( That's the downside of going to such a small school- not many cute guys. Until next time! **


	13. M is for Marshmallows (Tyson and Ella)

** Hey guys! I'm back! I hope everyone had a nice fourth of July. :) Shout outs: **

**Wisdoms daughter- ****Major inspiration… or major boredom. Whichever works ;) **

**Myusernameisorigional- ****Aw, well, don't give up! If you're his best friend you have a better chance with him than other girls, right? **

**thedauntlessshadowhunter- ****Percabeth pretty much equals adorable :) Squealing is definitely allowed! ;) **

**LaserLace- ****You really want to me to write a violent drabble, don't you? XD Kill, murder… **

**Disclaimer: Me: M stands for… mine? **

**Readers: NO! **

**Me: Ok, gods, RR owns all! **

M stands for Marshmallows (Word credit to Charly Daughter of Apollo)

Tyson's POV

I sat next to my brother on our log by the fire pit. Next to him sat the girl with the pretty golden hair, and on my other side sat Ella, who was also very pretty. Ella shifted nervously, looking at her marshmallow like she expected someone to come take it from her.

"Eat it," I urged her, giving her a toothy smile. "It's good!" She looked at me, and then gulped the marshmallow down in one big bite.

"That is good," she agreed, looking at the plate with the rest of the marshmallows hungrily.

"You can take another one," I told her, and she darted forward and grabbed one, eating it quickly. Once she had finished her marshmallow, she huddled close to me, looking at the other campers uneasily.

"They won't hurt you," I assured her. "Will they, Percy?"

"Huh?" Asked my brother, looking over at me. "Oh, naw, you're safe here, Ella."

Ella picked up another marshmallow, studying it and muttering one word under her breath- _safe. _

-Many years later-

"Red flowers, to match your feathers," I decided, looking to Ella for confirmation.

"Red is good," she agreed, bobbing her head. The man picked up the catalog and left to pace our order.

"Tyson!" Called Percy, coming up to me with a big grin. "Why didn't you tell me she said yes?"

"We wanted to surprise everyone," I admitted, blushing.

"When's the wedding?"

"Next Saturday," Ella told him, bobbing her head again. "Saturday is a good day."

"Ella and Tyson, sitting in a tree…" sang a little girl by Percy's feet happily and tossing her black curls over her shoulder.

"Sally!" Annabeth scolded, coming up behind her husband and picking up her daughter. Percy looked away to hide his grin, and I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh.

"It's ok, Annabeth," I assured her.

"Trees are good," Ella informed her, bobbing her head.

"Sir?" Asked the man who had previously held the flower catalog. "What food?"

"Marshmallows," Ella said immediately.

"Peanut butter!" I added.

"Ok, I understand the peanut butter- but marshmallows?" Asked Percy, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"For safety," she said, blushing. Percy still looked confused, but I understood. The memory of Ella's first night at Camp Half-Blood was easy to remember, as well as the word she'd kept muttering at the campfire- safe.

"Of course we need marshmallows," I agreed. Percy and Annabeth exchanged baffled looks, and the catalog man studied us like we'd both gone insane, but Ella and I ignored him.

"For safety," I echoed, kissing Ella lightly. She got the same dazed look she'd gotten the first time I'd kissed her, a dreamy smile on her face.

"But don't forget the peanut butter!" I called after him, and the catalog man left, muttering _peanut butter and marshmallows _all the way.

Ok, this drabble was really short and weird, but it was my first Tyson/Ella drabble. I honestly had trouble writing this one- Tyson is like a second grader with a crush, so writing about him with Ella was kind of weird. Reviewer's question: Favorite candy? Mine would probably be either Twix bars or Sour Patch Kids. Until next time!


	14. N is for Nature (Gruniper)

**Hey, everybody :) Thank you so much for the 100 reviews! You guys are the best! Also, I'm on temporary vacation from my vacation (if that makes any sense) for the next week, so I'll probably be updating a lot ;) Yay! Shout outs: **

**LaserLace- ****Haha, fair enough. (Although "nightmare" isn't exactly a peaceful word, is it? ;) **

**Ariel Leilani- ****I'm glad you like it so much :) **

**knabstrupperhorselover32- ****Aw, thank you! **

**Disclaimer: Me: Haha, I own all! **

**Octavian: Take it back or I'll murder this innocent teddy bear! **

**Me: Mr. Fluffy! No! Fine- RR owns all! I own nothing! **

**Octavian: Too bad! *murders teddy bear* **

**Me: *dramatically falls to knees* Noooooooo! **

N is for Nature (Credit to LaserLace for word/pairing)

Grover's POV

"Oh! Look at that one!" Cooed Juniper, pointing to another flower with her free hand. We were taking a walk through the forest hand in hand, enjoying each other's company.

It was hard to focus on any time of plant, though, even for me, when my girlfriend was around. She used to make me nervous- I could be a bit… well, awkward, and I was always afraid I'd say something dumb in front of her. After two blissful years of dating, though, any awkwardness had disappeared and I enjoyed spending time with her more than anything else.

"Grover? Grover!" Called Juniper, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked over and realized Juniper had kneeled next to a young sapling that was struggling to get enough sunlight through the overcrowded canopy of leaves above it. "Silly old goat," she sighed, motioning me over.

"The poor thing," she murmured, caressing one wilting leaf gently. "Can you help it?" I shifted uneasily, but studied the plant none the less. You see, with the "Lord of the Wild," title came an assortment of new powers and abilities, one of them being a minor control over regular plants. (By "regular plants", I mean plants not inhabited by nymphs or other spirits.) The only problem was that I still wasn't very good at directing plants, and I could end up hurting the plant more than helping it.

Before I could do anything, though, the little plant shimmered and a small nymph emerged. The nymph looked much like a human toddler, with big eyes and a face still round with baby fat. The only difference was the green skin and the nymph's long chlorophyll-colored hair.

"Oh, no," murmured my girlfriend, leaning down and picking up the toddler gently. She knew what this meant- the plant was inhabited; I couldn't control it. When Juniper blinked back green-tinted tears as she cradled the sick nymph in her arms, however, I knew I had to try _something. _

Looking up, I studied the two large oak trees that were blocking out the sapling's light. Neither was inhabited, but I'd also never tried to control such a large plant. Looking back to Juniper and the poor girl, though, I knew I had to try.

I walked over to one of the oak trees and pulled out my flute, taking a deep breath.

"Grover? What are you doing?"

Juniper's voice stopped me cold. I didn't want to give her false hope, but I was also a really, _really _bad liar. With a sigh, I decided to just tell her the truth.

"These trees aren't inhabited," I explained. "If I can move them-"

"The sapling will be able to get sunlight!" Juniper finished, her eyes bright with excitement. "Grover, you're a genius!" I felt my ears go red at her praise, and gulped nervously. _Let's hope I know what I'm doing… _

Bringing my flute to my mouth, I took a deep breath and began to play. The trees shuddered, but seemed to bend away ever so slightly. I kept playing, and they seemed to move more- or was it just my imagination? A hard knot was forming in my stomach from concentration. Both trees were resisting me, but I kept playing, determined to help the nymph. Suddenly the knot dissolved and the trees bent away, giving in to the music from the flute.

Behind me Juniper gasped in delight and gently set the nymph down. The nymph crawled back into her plant, which was now bathed in the golden sunlight.

I felt exhausted- nature magic always left me feeling drained- but the feeling was pushed to the side when Juniper tacked me in a huge hug.

"Thank you," she breathed before pressing her lips to mine. Just like always, the moment Juniper kissed me, I felt like I was lighter than air.

I think I'll perform nature magic more often.

**Aw :) Two quick things I forgot to mention earlier: First off, please pray for Talia Castellano. She's a girl battling cancer and is going through a rough patch, so just keep her in your hearts and prayers, please. Second, don't forget to check out **_**Accidental Kings and Queens, **_**the collab story the amazing ****PepsiCola541 ****and I are writing together. (I know I've mentioned this before, but I really want to get the word out.) If you go review/favorite/follow the story (or already have) comment "done" in the reviews of this story and I'll give you a shout out next chapter! Reviewer's question: If you could visit any place in the world, where would it be? I'd like to go to London one day :) Until next time! **


	15. O is for Octavian (Lazel)

**Hola, guys :) I'm back! Shout outs: **

**Prankprincess123****- I'll give it my best shot, but just to give you a fair warning, I've never written a Leo/Hazel drabble before. I'll try, though! **

**thedauntlessshadowhunter****- Alaska? Dang! That's pretty remote :/ **

**Myusernameisorigional****- YES, I've read Divergent, I know EXACTLY what you're talking about! Four and Tris forever! **

ALSO, I have 3 very special shout outs for Wisdoms daughter, Myusernameisorigional, and thedauntlessshadowhunter. Thanks so much for supporting the collab story! You guys are amazing! Disclaimer: I'm not responsible for Percabeth's fall into Tartarus! Blame RR! O is for Octavian (Word/Pairing credit to Wisdoms daughter and PrankPrincess123)

Leo's POV

New Rome was pretty sweet. The aqueduct system was pure genius on the engineer's part, and, of course, the donuts were amazing. New Rome even had a Starbucks, although I'd been banned from there. (Something about caffine and me being a bad mix.)

"I told you to stay out of my business, Octavian!"

The words belonged to a voice I would recognize anywhere- Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, one of the seven, and the girl I was head over heels for. Unfortunately, she was also Frank's girlfriend- just my luck.

She was standing next to a large stone water fountain, talking to none other than Octavian, the pillow pet slayer. Judging by her clenched fist and the fury in her eyes, the conversation wasn't going well. Ducking behind the other side of the fountain, I listened in.

"Tempting, Hazel- but I don't think I will," Octavian sneered. "Don't make me ask again- _what's in your pocket._"

"Nothing's in my pocket," Hazel lied, imitating his snobby voice. When Octavian growled and took a step closer to her, though, I knew I had to do something.

I looked around for something to use- maybe a heavy branch to hit him over the head with, or a handy bowling ball. Unfortunately, the street was void of both clubs and stray sports equipment. I did, however, notice that Octavian had dropped a small _My Little Pony _stuffed animal. If I were a cartoon, a light bulb would have gone off above my head.

Leaning forward, I tried to grab the stuffed toy. My fingers brushed the edge of the glittery tail, but fell short. I was going to have to crawl out from behind my little hiding spot to get it.

Crawling forward, I prayed Octavian wouldn't turn around. In front of him, Hazel's eyes widened as she saw me. Quickly I mouthed _ignore me. _I knew it would be hard- I'm just too awesome to ignore- but if Octavian turned around, he'd probably have a lot of questions about why I was army crawling across the stone pavement toward his _My Little Pony _plush toy.

"What are you looking at?" Octavian asked, beginning to turn around.

"Nothing!" Hazel cried, quickly interrupting him. "Just… uh, I mean, I was going to tell you what was in my pocket." She rushed, wincing when it came out sounding more like a question.

"That's right, you were," Octavian confirmed. Guess his tiny brain cells couldn't concentrate on more than one thing at a time.

Closing the gap, I grabbed the stuffed animal and scurried quickly back to my hiding place behind the fountain. Gingerly I pulled out the seam in the pony's back, being careful not to spill stuffing everywhere. A rubber band here… a paper clip there…

"Spill it," Octavian spat. He probably meant to sound threatening, but it sounded more like he had a sore throat or something. Carefully I threaded back up the pony's back, trying to hurry.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Hazel spat back. I had the feeling she was itching to pelt him with cursed diamonds, but didn't dare because attacking a fellow Roman would be heavily frowned upon by Reyna.

"But you will," Octavian sneered, giving her a harsh shove that made her tumble to the ground. Time to take action.

Winding up the automaton pony I'd created, I sent it off toward Octavian, praying the voice track I'd installed would work.

"Octavian," the pony squeaked. Thankfully it had worked, although I hadn't meant for the voice to sound so squeaky. Oh well. "You've been a bad boy, Octavian," the pony informed him.

The effect it had on Octavian was both immediate and hilarious. He turned paper white and backed away, shaking.

"H-h-how? T-that's not p-p-possible!" He stammered.

"You were going to kill me, weren't you? Well, the gods have brought me to life to avenge my fellow plush toys!" The pony cried triumphantly, marching closer to the terrified Roman.

To anyone else, a pony stuffed toy talking wouldn't have qualified as horrifying. The idea of the ruthlessly murdered stuffed animals coming back to haunt him was obviously to much for Octavian, though, because he broke into a run, scrambling away.

"I wonder who could have done this, hm?" Hazel hummed, trying not to laugh as she examined the toy.

"Well, it wasn't the amazing, incredibly intelligent, funny, and sexy demigod Leo Valdez, that's for sure," the pony told her. Then it suddenly froze and went limp.

"Hades, the make-shift battery must have run out," I muttered, emerging from my hiding spot.

"Thanks, Leo," Hazel said as I helped her up.

"Naw, it was nothing. I just wish I'd caught that on camera! Octavian would never live it down!"

Hazel laughed in agreement.

"Well, I don't think that pony will be terrorizing any more innocent people," Hazel observed, poking a stray wire that had poked through the fuzzy fabric.

"Probably not," I agreed. "Uh, Hazel, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What _was _in your pocket?" I asked curiously.

"Frank's firewood," she responded immediately. "But the last person I'd want to know about Frank's secret would be Octavian."

"Oh. Yeah," I said, my heart sinking. I don't know what I'd expected her to say, but I should have known she'd been protecting Frank. "He's lucky to have you," I blurted before I could stop myself.

"Thanks, Leo. You're a good friend," she smiled, giving me a quick hug and leaving me feeling totally friend-zoned.

"You're welcome," I said quietly, watching her walk off.

One thing was for sure- Frank might be her boyfriend, but _I _would always be there for her. No matter what. And if she wanted me as a friend, I'd oblige. But if she ever wanted to be more than friends, I would be ready.

**Ok, so I know this drabble was pretty much void of fluff or cuteness, sorry 'bout that. I don't really ship Leo/Hazel (I like her with Frank, personally.) but I got a request to write a Leo/Hazel, so I gave it a shot anyway. Hopefully it wasn't **_**too **_**awful. :( Reviewer's question: So, any of you guys had to watch someone you like date someone else? I'm lucky enough to never have experienced that, thankfully. Oh, and don't forget "P" is the next letter- words and pairing suggestions are welcome! Until next time! **


	16. P is for Pedicure (Percabeth)

**Hey guys! I'm updating again! Yay! Shout outs: **

**Myusernameisorigional- ****Well, drama does get old, doesn't it? ;) **

**Ppppick Mmmmmee- ****Yes, I have seen Snow White and the Huntsman. :) The collab story isn't based off that, but I can see the similarities! **

**pjo-guardgeek- ****I've honestly never had anyone answer all the questions at once like that- I'm going to have to go back and see what I asked! ;) **

**Tazmaster- ****Um, I've never heard of Lico. Does that mean Leo/Nico? **

**Disclaimer: N is for not, M is for mine… you figure it out. **

P is for Pedicure (Word/pairing credit to Ppppick Mmmmmee)

Annabeth's POV

I wiggled my newly painted toes as I unlocked my apartment door, wondering idly if Rachel was home already. She'd insisted that we go get pedicures and coffee to "catch up" since we hadn't seen each other in months. (What? I've been busy.)

At first, I'd disagreed. I wasn't against pedicures or anything, but I still had blueprints to finish and didn't want to take time out of my day to get my nails, of all things, painted. Rachel had been persistent, though, and eventually I'd caved.

"Wise girl? That you?" Called my husband from the living room where he was watching Disney's _Hercules _on TV.

"Yup," I called back. "I picked you up a hot chocolate, by the way." Immediately Percy was at my side, accepting the liquid chocolate from me. For some reason, he always wanted Hot Coco. Never coffee. Only chocolate.

"Good movie?" I asked, nodding to the TV. Percy made a face, shaking his head.

"Not at all! They messed up all the gods and- what is that?" He asked suddenly, staring at my feet.

"What's what?" I asked, not seeing anything strange about my feet.

"Your nails. They're… silver."

"Oh, yeah. Rachel and I went out and got pedicures," I told him, throwing away my empty coffee cup.

"You got _what?_" He asked, looking baffled.

"Pedicures," I repeated, walking into the living room and collapsing onto the couch. "You know, getting your toenails painted."

"Why?" He asked, following me into the living room.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would anyone paint their feet?"

"Nails, not feet," I corrected.

"Still!" He cried.

"Percy, I'm trying to watch the movie," I said, beginning to get a bit irritated. He fell silent and I turned back to the Disney classic, which was currently showing Meg walking around the garden and denying her feelings for Hercules.

"Is it some sort of weird ritual?" He asked suddenly, surprising me.

"Huh?"

"The pedicure thing. Is it some kind of weird girls-only ritual?" He repeated.

"Of course not," I said. "Honestly, Percy, it's just a pedicure." He fell silent for five more minutes before coming up with another theory, this one just as crazy as the previous one.

"Does the nail polish show that you're a demigod or something? Are you in some sort of club now?"

"_What?_ No! Where on earth did you get _that _idea?" I cried in confusion.

"Then _why _on earth did you paint your toenails?" Percy asked, completely confused.

"Just for fun, Percy," I sighed, exasperated.

"Does the nail polish protect you from monsters?"

"Percy! It. Was. Just. For. Fun. Ok?" I pressed, trying to get the fact through his thick skull.

"Ok, ok," he muttered, looking miffed.

"Girls do stuff like that," I said, more gently this time. Percy just shot me a dubious look.

"But why-"

I interrupted him with a groan, putting my head in my hands. "Yes, Percy. I'm in a special club now. Happy?" Percy's face split into a triumphant grin immediately.

"I knew it," he told me smugly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you're so smart," I said, giving him a kiss to shut him up. "Now let me watch the movie!"

**This one was really short, I know, but I still thought it was kinda cute. I know Percy would probably know what a pedicure was, but just pretend. Reviewer's question: So, who's seen **_**Hercules**_**? I have, but I wasn't too impressed. It was cute, I guess, but nothing like the real myth, you know? I liked Meg, I guess, but overall… meh, not the best movie in my opinion. Anyways, leave your thoughts in the reviews! And, of course, pairing and "Q" words are welcome! Until next time! **


	17. Q is for Question (Thalico)

**Hey, guys! :) I'm back! ****IMPORTANT NEWS:**** So, if you go to the chapter's list, you may notice I've put the pairing by each chapter. Some couples I didn't know the couple name for, so I just made them up. Sorry for any confusion. Anyway, I did that so that if you don't ship a particular pairing and see that pairing by the drabble, you know to skip that one. It also helps if you want to read drabbles about one particular couple! :) Shout outs: **

**Myusernameisorigional- ****One Thalico coming up! **

**Son of Hyperion****- I'm not sure if Meg was a furie in the myth, but it wouldn't surprise me! **

**Tazmaster- ****Sorry, but I don't write slash. :/ It's just not something I'm comfortable writing, if that makes any sense. Once again, sorry to disappoint! **

**Disclaimer: I know it's an easy mistake to make, but no, I'm not Rick Riordan. **

**THIS DRABBLE IS AU! NO GODS OR DEMIGODS!**

Q is for Question (Word/pairing credit to kit catt and Myusernameisorigional)

Nico's POV

"I dunno, man," I moaned, running my hands through my hair. "I want to do this _right_."

"You will," my friend Percy assured me. "Besides, you've been dating Thalia for what? Six years now? What do you have to lose?!"

"My girlfriend," I grumbled. "What if she says no? Then she'll know that I want to marry her, and things will get awkward!"

"Or," Percy wheedled. "She might say yes. And then you'd be happily married instead of worrying about it!"

"Easy for you to say!" I complained. "_You're _engaged already. _I'm _not."

"But you could be!" Percy cried. "That's what I'm saying!"

"Look man, I _want _to marry her, ok? I just want to do it-"

"Right," Percy interrupted. "Yeah, you said that. Did you buy a ring?"

"The ring isn't the problem," I grumbled. "It's how to ask the question." Pulling out the little black velvet box, I popped it open, studying the piece of jewelry inside.

"Can I see?"

I handed him the box, and he studied the ring thoughtfully. Just when I thought he was going to say something deep and meaningful to calm my nerves, he said, "What's the napkin for?"

"What?"

"This napkin. It was stuck to the bottom of the box," he told me, handing me the note and the ring. Grabbing the wrinkled note, I flipped in over, reading the solo word scrawled on the other side- _cupcake. _

"Is 'cupcake' supposed to mean anything?" Percy asked curiously.

"Yeah," I said slowly, a grin spreading across my face. "Yeah, it does. I wrote this on Thalia and my second anniversary…"

* * *

_"Happy two year anniversary," I told my girlfriend, handing her the enormous vanilla cupcake._

_ "You idiot," she muttered affectionately when she saw that I'd written "2 years and counting" on the cupcake. It had been Piper's idea, but Thalia didn't need to know that. I just sat down across from her, grinning like an idiot. _

_ Only Thalia ever had this effect on me. Around everyone else, I was Nico di Angelo, that dangerous quiet punk kid. Only a few close friends had even bothered to talk to me at all. That was, until Thalia showed up at my High School. She'd given me a chance, and we'd hit it off pretty fast. _

_ "Will you marry me?" I looked over and saw at the table next to us a man was proposing to his girlfriend. He was down on one knee, and I saw that the cupcake he held out to her had a ring stuck in the top of it. The woman was crying, but smiling, too. (Girls can be so confusing.) Then she said the magic word- yes- and everyone in the restaurant cheered. _

_ I turned back to Thalia and saw she'd video tapped the whole thing. _

_ "What?" She asked when she saw me staring. "It was sweet, and it's going on YouTube!"_

_ "You like that kind of stuff?" I asked incredulously. Thalia flushed and shot me a glare across the table. _

_ "No," she muttered, but the wistful look on her face said otherwise. I could only gap. I never would have guessed Thalia liked that kind of stuff. Just in case, though, I grabbed a napkin and scrawled "cupcake" on it when Thalia wasn't looking. _

_ If we were still together as adults (and hopefully we would be) it could come in handy to remember that she liked cupcake proposals. _

* * *

"Can I look now?" Thalia asked, probably completely confused.

"No," I ordered, trying to calm my nerves. "We're almost there, anyway."

"Ok," Thalia grumbled, probably unhappy about being left in the dark.

"Here we are- sit down, there's a seat below you- ok, you can open your eyes now," I told her, and Thalia looked around.

"Is this-"

"Kreemy Kupcakes? Yup," I said.

"Didn't we come here for our anniversary one year?" She asked.

"Yup," I said again. She didn't seem to remember the guy that proposed, which was good. "One minute, I'll go grab a cupcake," I fumbled, hurrying away.

Percy was by the counter, holding the cupcake in preparation.

"You ready?" He asked, handing me the sweet.

"No," I replied honestly, feeling slightly panicked. "Perce, if this doesn't work, I swear-"

"You'll hate me forever, I know, I know. It'll work, though!" He assured me, and I couldn't help but wish I shared his confidence.

"If you say so," I gulped.

"Don't keep her waiting!" Percy urged, pushing me back in the direction of my girlfriend. "And Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm video tapping," he smirked. I groaned, but turned back to the table.

"That took a while," Thalia commented, apparently not suspecting anything.

"Yeah, uh," I gulped, slowly lowering myself to one knee. All around me people stopped eating and turned to watch, and I felt like my heart was trying to hammer it's way out of my chest.

"Thalia Grace, I've told you more times than you'd probably like that I love you, and I always meant it. But I don't want to be just your boyfriend anymore," I stammered, taking a deep breath. Somewhere off to my right, a lady gave an encouraging _aww_.

"I guess what I'm saying is… Thalia, will you marry me?"

I forced myself to meet her gaze and saw that her electric blue eyes were wide, her mouth open in surprise. I felt my heart sink- it had to be a no.

"Yes!" She cried, and I froze.

"Really?" I asked, my heart soaring.

"Yes," she repeated as I stood, the people around us whistling and cheering as I slipped the ring on her finger. "Kiss me already," she murmured.

I was more than happy to oblige.

** Ok, so I'm not really happy with the way this drabble turned out, but after editing it, like, five times, I finally just went ahead and posted it. I don't actually ship Thalico, but I wrote it because someone asked me to. Reviewer's question: Favorite desert? Mine is probably cake. Unoriginal, but whatever. Until next time! **


	18. R is for Rooster (Jasper)

**EVERYONE PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! ****(Does anyone normally read these things?) Ok, so I've had a couple reviews about the last drabble: Thalia is a hunter, they're related, etc. (That's how I know no one read my last author's note.) Guys, the last drabble was **_**AU**_**. No demigods, no huntresses, just the characters in a different universe. I **_**know **_**Thalia is a huntress and Nico is her cousin- I've read the books too, you know! I just got a request to do a Thalico AU drabble, so I did. I don't actually ship Thalico, but I write pretty much whatever you guys ask me to. (Excluding slash and lemons, of course.) So, do we have that cleared up now? Yes? Good. Ok, moving on. Shout outs: **

**pjo-gaurdgeek****- If I could just have one of Sally's blue cookies and a crabby patty, I swear my life would be complete! **

**Tazmaster****- I'm glad **_**someone **_**liked it! **

**JohnRalscoWoods****- Challenge accepted *smug face* **

Disclaimer: Fairy: *bonks me on head with wand* POOF! Now thee had Pinocchio like powers!

**Me: Pinocchio had powers? **

**Fairy:… yes. **

**Me: Um, ok. I have a disclaimer to write. Bye-bye now. So, hello readers. I own everything. *Nose grows* **

**Fairy: MUHAHAHAH! Told you! **

**Me: But I'm RR! I totally own everything! *Nose grows so long I fall over* **

**Fairy: *smugly* LIAR! RR owns all! Don't believe a word thee says! **

R is for Rooster (Word credit to JohnRalsoWoods)

Jason's POV

"COKADOODLE DOO!"

I groaned and rolled over, pulling my pillow over my head.

"COKADOODLE DOO!"

"I am going to _kill _Conner and Travis," I muttered, stumbling to my feet and glancing at my clock.

_6:45 AM. _On a Saturday morning.

"Dumb argument," I grumbled, throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt. Clarisse had made the mistake of calling the Stoll's pranks 'stupid and immature.' The Stolls, of course, had wasted no time getting revenge. They had gone out and purchased a fire-breathing, acid-spitting rooster from gods-knows-where. The point had been to torture Clarisse, who hated getting up early, with a pre-dawn wake-up call.

Unfortunately, the Rooster not only woke up Clarisse, but the entire Camp. After a week of torture- sorry, early rising- all the demigods were feeling irritable and sleep deprived. The Stolls, who were on a family reunion with their mom in California, weren't around to return the horrid animals, and so far, no one had any luck catching it.

"You up?" Called a familiar voice from the doorway.

"I think everyone is," I replied, stifling a yawn. "C'mon in, Pipes." My girlfriend slipped in, sitting down on the edge of one of the empty bunks.

"True," she agreed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked amazing, as always, but there were shadows under her eyes from sleep loss and her braided hair was crimped where she'd slept on it. "We've _got _to do something about that rooster," she muttered, as if reading my mind.

"Absolutely," I agreed. "You know, I don't anyone would mind if that gods forsaken creature suddenly went missing…" I trailed off, glancing over at my golden coin suggestively.

"Jason," Piper scolded. "We can't kill it! But capturing it and throwing it out would be nice."

"Agreed," I said, yawning again. "I don't suppose your charmspeak works on demented chickens?"

"Roosters?" Piper asked, frowning. "I don't thinkso. I've never actually tried."

"Well, we all know where it runs after waking us all up," I pointed out.

"The woods," she nodded. "We can at least try to capture it, I suppose."

"Anything is better than being woken up at six in the morning for three more weeks until Travis and Conner get back," I pointed out. Piper's expression darkened.

"Fair enough. I'll go grab my knife and a net- we've got some rooster catching to do!"

-Line Break-

"Here chick-chick-chick," Piper called out under her breath, eyeing the net we'd strung between the two trees. The plan was to lure the chicken between the trees (that was Piper's job) while I waited up in the trees, ready to cut the rope and drop the net. I'd wanted to be the one to lure in the chicken, but Piper had insisted, so now I was stuck in the tree, feeling completely useless.

"Throw more chicken feed onto the ground," I called down to her. She did, but still no rooster appeared.

"You think I'd be hard to hide a animal as loud as he is," she muttered, taking a bite of her _Healthy Hephaestus _Crunch Bar.

_Snap. _

"Did you hear that?" She asked, excited. At the same time a saw a flash of red feathers from my peripheral vision.

"He's off to your right!" I warned. She turned just in time to see the rooster burst from the bushes. He stood proudly, cocking his head sideways as he sized up the daughter of Aphrodite before him.

"He's not under the net yet," I hissed. "Get him in closer."

"I'm trying," she muttered back, reaching her hand into her bag and drawing out more feed.

"Here, Paon," she called, throwing the feed on the ground.

"You named him?" I asked in an undertone.

"What?" She asked defensively. "He needs a name. Why not Paon?"

"I've never heard of that name."

"It's French for Rooster," she explained, throwing more feed on the ground that the newly named Paon just ignored. Instead, he was staring intently at her other hand. After a moment, I realized what had lured him here.

"Piper," I hissed. "He wants your Crunch Bar." Piper nodded in understanding, breaking off a piece.

"Here, Paon," she muttered, tossing the little piece of caramel and nuts onto the ground. Paon immediately dashed forward, gulping the candy down, then looked back to her as if saying, "MORE!"

"Is he in range now?" Piper asked, her eyes never leaving Paon.

"Just a little more," I answered, also watching the rooster. Piper tossed more candy down, and the rooster gulped it down. He was in just the right spot now.

"Got ya," I said triumphantly, just a bit too loudly. Paon heard me, turning toward me. Grabbing my sword, I lunged for the rope, but Paon was quicker. He opened his beak and spat fire at me. It was a miracle the tree didn't catch fire.

As it was, when I ducked the flames, I lost my balance and tumbled from the tree, landing with a _thud._

The rooster stalked closer, and soon it was close enough where I could see the acid splattered on his feathers.

"Piper! The rope!" I called, kicking out at the animal. Paon gave a squawk of indignation and spat acid at me, a greenish blob that I just barely avoided. 

"Piper!"

"You'll be caught in the net, too!" She objected.

"I know what I'm doing!" I called back, hoping it was true. Piper ran toward the tree, slowed down by the sizzling splotches of acid that Paon had spat. I ducked as another said blob flew past me, just missing my arm and singeing some hairs off. Just as Paon opened his beak to blast fire at me, there was a welcome sound- the sound of rope snapping. Piper had done it.

I flew up, doing an unplanned summersault midair and getting tangled in a low tree branch. I was covered in twigs and scratches, but out of the net's range. Paon, however, was not so lucky. The net hit him full-on, the fire and acid proof ropes tangling around him.

"Ha!" I cried triumphantly from my tree branch as Piper tossed Paon into a duffel bag we'd bough along.

"You ok?" She asked, looking up in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured her, detangling myself from the tree and dropping back down to the ground. It would have been humiliating to admit that Paon the rooster almost bested me in a fight.

"Good," she said, giving me a light kiss. Like always, I felt my heart race in a very unmanly way when she kissed me. "Maybe now we'll be able to get some sleep!"

"I hope so," I agreed. "No use fighting roosters for nothing!"

Then I pulled her back for a longer kiss. Why not make the best of being up early?

** Kinda OOC, but I have trouble writing Jasper. Oh well. Hopefully you guys still enjoyed that. Ok, Reviewer's question: What's the latest you've slept in so far this summer? My best so far is 3 PM. Until next time! **


	19. S is for Siblings (Percabeth)

**Hey guys! "S" time! Shout outs: **

**Myusernameisorigional****: I'm glad you liked it :) **

**thedauntlessshadowhunter****- Squealing is allowed ;) Glad you liked it! **

**27lablover****- It's ok, I did kinda overreact… :/ **

**Wisdom's daughter****- Well, I didn't go to bed 'till like 4am or 5am that night. Plus, I'd been at a Theme park all day, so I was tired. **

**Disclaimer: You flatter me, but no. -_- **

S is for Siblings (Word/Pairing credit to Wisdom's daughter and pjo-guardgeek)

Annabeth's POV

"Relax," I said for the billionth time. "They're gonna love you." Percy just nodded, knowing I was trying to convince myself more than him.

"I've meet them before, remember?" He reminded me gently. "Your family's great, Wise Girl. Don't worry!"

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?" I grumbled, pulling my bag out of the trunk of the rental car. Percy just laughed and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Probably," he admitted with a cheeky grin as he grabbed his own suitcase. "C'mon. They can't hate me worse than your mom!"

-Line Break-

"Don't worry! We'll take care of them!" I called after my parents, silently breathing a sigh of relief. They hadn't expected us to arrive so early and had made plans with one of Dad's business partners, so Percy and I had been left to babysit my little brothers.

"Percy! Tell Bobby Spiderman is better than Superman!" Matthew cried, running into the living room where Percy was lounged o the couch.

"I dunno," Percy said. "Superman is pretty sweet," he teased.

"Ha!" Cried Bobby triumphantly. "Told ya!" I walked over, leaning against the doorframe as I watched Percy attempt to calm down the betrayed-looking Matthew.

"Hey, do you guys have any Legos?" Percy asked, trying to distract them. They coursed a "yes" and ran of to fetch the toys. I walked in and sat next to my boyfriend on the couch.

"Nice going, Seaweed Brain," I scolded. "Now we'll be stepping on Legos later on." Percy winced, looking guilty.

"Hadn't thought of that," he admitted.

"As long as you clean them up," I amended, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Will do," he promised, turning to give me a proper kiss. Gagging noises from the doorway interrupted us.

"Ew!" Groaned Matthew at the same time as Bobby cried, "Yuck!"

"I thought you went to get Legos," Percy said, pretending to look hurt.

"We did," Bobby told him, holding up the box full of the deadly weapons- er, toys. "Let's build a castle!"

"Or you could build a replication of the Eiffel Tower," I suggested. The boys, including Percy, just stared at me. "Or a castle," I backtracked, rolling my eyes. "Whatever works."

"Awesome!" Cried Matthew, spilling the multicolored blocks onto the rug. "I bet my castle will be better than yours, Bobby!"

"Nu-uh!" Retorted Bobby, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

Percy snorted. I thought he was about to teach them a valuable life lesson about working together, but instead he said, "My castle is obviously gonna be the best! You two are going down!"

So much for working together.

Without further ceremony, all three boys began to create their masterpieces. Watching them, my mind flashed back to something Piper had once told me- _"Watching guys play with little kids is the most attractive thing ever!" _

Looking at Percy now, I had to agree. His eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, Percy balanced the last Lego on his castle, a triumphant look crossing his face when it didn't fall over. I had to laugh- he just looked so serious, it was impossible not to.

"What?" He asked, shooting me a baffled look.

"Nothing," I said quickly, biting my lip to hide my smirk. "You just look like a five year old right now, that's all." I burst into laughter again at Percy's appalled expression.

"Do not!" He cried, offended.

"Now you sound like one," I teased. Percy frowned, then, suddenly, a smirk crossed his face and his eyes lit up.

Uh-oh.

"Well, you know what drives little kids crazy," he began, shooting me a mischievous look.

"What?" I asked, trying to look unconcerned.

"The tickle monster!" He cried. At the mention of the dreaded monster, the twins took off, shirking with joy, their castles forgotten.

"Percy, don't you dare," I warned, backing away from him.

"Oh, I dare," he told me, grinning. Then he lunged, and, I'll admit it, I shrieked.

"No! Percy, don't you- AH!" My resolve crumbled when Percy tackled me, tickling me mercilessly.

"Bobby! Matthew! HELP!" My SOS was quickly interrupted by Percy, who grabbed my foot and started tickling me again. I was laughing so hard my sides hurt, and despite my attempts, couldn't seem to twist away. Who knew it was so hard to fight when you were laughing?

"We'll rescue you!" Cried my brothers, tackling Percy.

"Oh no!" Cried Percy, falling to his knees overdramatically. "Light… fading. Monster…dying…" then he collapsed on the floor, sticking out his tongue to exaggerate the fact he was now "dead."

The twins cheered with victory, then ran of to the kitchen to get a victory cookie.

"Man, they're vicious," Percy told me, opening one eye.

"Has the great hero finally fallen?" I teased, helping him up.

"Oh, that's low," he whistled, sitting down next to me. "But, for a price, I'll let it slide."

"What price?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A kiss?" He suggested hopefully. "We probably have a couple more minutes before your brothers come back."

"Hmm.." I hummed, pretending to ponder his suggestion.

"This is cruel," Percy moaned.

"Oh, stop complaining," I demanded, rolling my eyes.

"But I'm in paaaiiiinnnn…" he cried. I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

_Hades, this boy is a good kisser! _

"EW!" Cried two familiar little voices.

Oh, well. It had been good while it lasted.

**There you have it! Reviewer's question: Ok, I just have to know- Superman or Spiderman? I'm a superman girl, because I'm not big on spiders. Don't forget "T" suggestions and couples are welcome! Until next time! **


	20. T is for Tulips (Tratie)

**Hola, everybody! :) I have an IMPORTANT announcement, but to save space, it will be at the ****bottom of the chapter****. So please don't forget to look at that! Also, can we pretty please get to 200 reviews before this collection of drabbles ends? Please? You guys are the best! Shout outs: **

**Myusernameisorigional****- Oh. My. Gods. I was at Universal! Were you in Universal Studios or Islands of Adventure? **

**JesusFreak77****- Have I not given you a shout out before now? I'm sorry! Well, here you go! ;) (And can I ask what your old favorite was?) **

**27lablover****- Just a little. ;) **

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is based of Haley (Hope I spelled that right!) Riordan who is the son of Rick Riordan, who own all. **

T is for Tulips (Word/Pairing credit to Linnea-chan, pjo-guardgeek, and Wisdom's daughter)

Travis's POV

"I thought roses had thorns," Travis said for the billionth time. And, for the billionth time, I rolled my eyes and gave a sigh of exasperation.

"They do. These, as I've said, are not _roses. _They're _tulips_," I explained, trying to be patient.

"Same thing," Travis muttered, picking up another flower and planting it in the flower box that hung on the side of the Demeter Cabin. I cheated a bit, popping a seed in the dirt and making it grow with a wave of my hand. Being a daughter of Demeter did have its perks!

"You know Conner was gonna prank the entire Ares cabin today? I'm gonna miss it!" Travis whined, clasping his hands together in an over-dramatic begging position. "Katie, pleeeaaassseee-"

"No, Travis," I said, cutting him off. "You lost a bet, so you get to plant flowers. End of story."

Travis reluctantly went back to planting flowers, grumbling under his breath about "dumb bets with Conner."

Maybe I would have felt sorry for him, if he didn't look so _adorable_. Yes, Travis Stoll looked adorable. With dirt smudged on his forehead and his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration, there was just no other way to describe him.

"What are you staring at?" He asked suddenly, and I felt my face flush in embarrassment.

"Nothing," I said quickly, turning back to my work.

"Katie," Travis sang, wiggling his eyebrows. "You were checking me out, weren't you?"

"No," I grumbled, not looking at him.

"Oh my gods, you were!" He cried, grinning.

"Was not," I retorted.

"You were _so _checking me out," he smirked, sliding closer. "Like what you see, Gardner?"

"No," I lied, grabbing another tulip seed. "Don't you have flowers to plant?"

"Why? So you can check me out again?"

"I was _not _checking you out!" I cried in frustration, finally looking up at him.

"Sure," Travis said, still smirking. "And I'm Clarisse."

"You're so annoying," I grumbled, popping another seed in the dirt with a little more force than necessary. "I don't even know why I'm dating you."

"Because you know you find it attractive," Travis teased.

"Travis, for. The. Last. Time. I was _not checking you out_!" I stood up and spun around in my agitation, and suddenly found myself face-to-face with my boyfriend.

"Mum-hum," Travis hummed doubtfully, and I was suddenly very conscious of how close we were, and of how little space was between our lips. "I'm sure," he said, and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me. But no, he just turned back to his tulips.

With a sigh I grabbed more seeds, feeling a bit disappointed. After a few moments, I began to get that someone's-watching-me feeling. Spinning around, I caught the culprit red-handed.

"Travis," I smirked, raising one eyebrow. "Were you just checking me out?"

"W-what? No," he spluttered, turning as red as the tulip he was holding.

"I'm sure," I said, doing my best imitation of his voice.

"I wasn't!"

"Mum-hum," I said, turning back to my bag of tulip seeds. "Whatever you say, Travis."

Travis turned back to his own flowers, grumbling under his breath about how "impossible girls were." Sure, Travis. _We're _the confusion ones.

"Hey, bro!" I looked up to see Conner jog up, grinning and holding a camera. "You should've seen the look on Clarisse's face! It was hilarious!"

"Well, if someone hadn't forced me to plant flowers…" Travis trailed off, shooting his brother an accusing look. Conner just shrugged.

"Guilty as charged," he said cheerfully. "I gotta go- so many victims, so little time!" And then Conner was gone, leaving Travis looking wistfully after him.

"Katie-"

"_No_, Travis," I said. "You're going to finish planting the rest of those tulips first!"

"Fine," he sighed, as if I were asking him to give up his first-born son or something. Suddenly his eyes lit up and I was instantly alert. Whatever Travis was about to do couldn't be good.

"You know, Katie, you look really pretty right now," he told me, moving closer.

"Not working, Travis," I told him, although I was sure he could hear my heart racing.

"Seriously, you do," he insisted, moving ever closer.

"You're supposed to be planting flowers," I scolded, although it didn't come out as harsh as I would have liked.

"Mum-hum," He murmured, and then his lips were on mine, and everything else flew out of my mind. When we came up for air, Travis looked as disoriented as I felt.

"You know, planting flowers actually sounds really good right now," he admitted.

"It does, doesn't it?" I said, although neither of us looked over at the flowers.

"Yeah, I should plant more often," he told me.

I completely agreed.

** Really short, but still (hopefully) sweet and funny. Ok, my announcement: Since there's only, like, six more drabbles left to go in this set, I'll be starting another story when this one ends. I have no idea what to write about, though. So, I'm taking requests. Whether you want me to write another set of drabbles or a full-length story (and who and what it should be about!) just let me know in the reviews. ****If I use your idea, I'll dedicate the story to you.**** :) I'll do anything (within reason) from something completely original to something cliché. AU is allowed, too, of course, as well as crossover. (Just keep in mind I'll need to have read the book you want it to be crossed over with!) So, spam the reviews with ideas! Until next time! **


	21. U is for Umbrella (Jasper)

**Hey guys! :) I'm back! Shout outs: **

**Wisdoms daughter****- Hm, Tratie… that could be fun :) **

**Myusernameisorigional****- YES I went on Poseidon's Fury! :D Loved it! (Even thought the whole time I was like DRAKON IS NOT A REAL GREEK GOD!… or whatever his name was.) Did you go on the Harry Potter ride? (Not the dueling dragons, the simulated ride.) **

**JesusFreak77****- Oh, that's a good idea! :) Especially the writing about a cruise ship bit… hummm… **

**Jedi Everdeen****- Aw, thank you! :) **

**27lablover****- Yup! Too bad Conner didn't catch it on camera, huh? xD **

**Disclaimer: Me: Do I own PJO? Why yes, I do! **

**Readers: -_- Mum-hum, yeah, sure. Now the truth? **

**Me: *downcast* RR owns all… **

**Readers: Thought so. **

U is for Umbrella (Word/Pairing credit to pjo-guardgeek and Wisdom's daughter)

Jason's POV

I watched my girlfriend's eyes light up as she talked about the movie, excited. It had been a good movie- at least, in her opinion. I had no idea if the movie had been any good. I'd spent most of it watching her (not that I would ever tell her that.)

"Do you think it will?" Piper asked, snapping me back to the present.

"Huh? What was the question?" I asked sheepishly.

"I asked if you thought it was going to rain," she repeated easily. As if on cue, the clouds opened up and the rain came down in buckets. Luckily I had an umbrella with me, which I quickly opened up and held up over us.

"Yes," I told her, shooting her a grin. "I do think it's going to rain."

"It's going to be hard to walk back to the car in this," she commented, looking out at the downpour. "Can you make it stop?"

"Make it stop?" I repeated, confused.

"You know, because rain comes from the sky…" Piper trailed off, turning to me. "In retrospect, that sounded really stupid." I laughed, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry," I reassured her. "You're not the first person to ask that. But no, rain is technically water, so it's not really my thing."

"Right," Piper muttered, blushing. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I repeated. "When I first found out I was a demigod, I tried to summon this huge thunderstorm."

"Did it work?"

"Not at all," I grinned, thinking back to when I was untrained and in Bunker 5. "I just managed to electrocute a nearby bird. No rain, no thunder- there wasn't even a storm cloud. It was pretty pathetic," I admitted.

"The poor bird," Piper cooed, shooting me a wry grin. "Don't tell Frank you electrocute animals. He won't ever talk to you again!"

"He was there," I grimaced. "He didn't know about his power at the time, thank gods."

"That would have been bad," she agreed, looking back to the rain. "Do you remember where we parked?" I looked out, trying to see through the heavy rain.

"I think so," I told her, trying to sound confident.

"Where?" She prompted.

"On the other side of the parking lot," I admitted sheepishly.

"Well, at least we have an umbrella," she said as we started off across the parking lot.

I was happy we had the umbrella, but the effects were a bit distracting. It wasn't a particularly big one, so Piper had to stand pretty close to me to stay dry. Her vanilla perfume was intoxicating, and I was suddenly _very _aware of how nice she looked.

She always looked nice, of course, but in her fitted turquoise shirt and white shorts, she looked _really _good.

"Jason? You ok?" She asked suddenly, and I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. This was the second time in ten minutes she'd caught me spacing out. Wonderful.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her. "You're just really distracting." After a moment, I realized how that had sounded.

"Not in a bad way! I mean, it's a good thing! You know what? I give up," I told her, and to my relief, she laughed.

"I thought it was sweet," she told me, standing on her toes to give me a kiss.

"Mm, good," I told her, pulling her back in for a longer kiss.

I suppose I could have sent the clouds away, and they would have taken the rain with them. But you know what?

I kind of liked the rain.

**Meh, too short, but oh well. Reviewer's question: Ok, so I saw something about the "100 drabble challenge", which I suppose is just a set of 100 drabbles. I'm thinking about doing it, but I'm not sure. I mean, **_**100**_** drabbles? That's a lot. So, here's my question- if I did something like that (or at least attempted it) would you guys read it? Or would you prefer a full-length story like I suggested last drabble? Until next time! **


	22. V is for Violin (Frazel)

**Hey guys :) Time for drabble "V"! Also- I will be doing the 100 drabble challenge, since everyone seemed to like that idea. If you submitted an idea, and still want to see it as a story, you can always write it yourself! If you do, let me know- I'll diffidently read them! **

** One other thing- WE'VE REACHED 200 REVIWES! HOORAY! Thank you so much guys, you're the best! Shout outs: **

**Myusernameisorigional****- Aw, that stinks :( The time to ride the Harry Potter ride is at the end of the day, like forty minutes before the park closes. There is literally **_**no**_** line at all. My friends and I walked right onto the ride without having to stop and wait at all! **

**binglebop****- Thank you! :) **

**thedauntlessshadowhunter****- Good point! **

**Disclaimer: Me: Funny story… this is really gonna make you guys laugh… **

**Readers: Yeah? **

**Me: I don't actually own anything… *nervous laugh* **

**Readers: *crickets* Not. Funny. **

V is for Violin (Word credit to Wisdom's daughter)

Hazel's POV

I winced as the violin made a harsh noise, as if complaining at my lack of talent. Groaning audibly, I glared at the music sheet in front of me. The song, _Ode to Joy_, had been my mother's favorite, and I was determined to learn how to play it the way she had always wanted me to. Even if she was no longer around to hear it.

The violin made another screech as I tried to play again, and I sighed. Maybe it was better that my mom wasn't around to hear it.

"Hazel? What's going on?" Came a voice from behind me, making me jump.

"Oh! Hey Frank," I said, quickly shoving the violin behind me as I turned to face him.

"You ok?" He asked, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Sounds like you're torturing cats back here!" He joked, although he was still watching me carefully.

"Fine," I told him, my eyes stinging dangerously.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing!" I said, a bit too quickly.

"Hazel," Frank sighed. "What's going on- are you crying?"

"No," I chocked, even as another tear slipped down my face. "I'm just.." I trailed off, not sure how to finish.

"Did something happen?" Frank asked, looking worried. I just shook my head, trying to blink back the tears.

"Just feeling frustrated," I told him, letting the tears slide off my face unchecked. _Maybe, _some small part of my mind said, _maybe if I pretend they aren't there, Frank will too. Or better yet- maybe they'll go away. _

No such luck.

"Hey, it's ok," Frank said, walking over and taking one of my hands in his. "What's wrong?"

"It's stupid," I muttered, embarrassed.

"You can tell me."

After a moment of hesitation, I pulled the violin out from behind my back, showing it to him.

"A violin?" He asked, looking confused again.

"My mom," I began, choking back tears. "Always wanted me to play the violin. Since today is the day she- we- died," my voice broke on the word 'died', and I took a deep breath before continuing. "I was trying to… you know…"

"Oh," Frank said, his face softening. "Oh, yeah. Maybe I can help."

"You play the violin?" I asked, surprised.

"No," Frank admitted. "But I took Band my freshman year, so I can read music."

"Thanks," I said, offering him a watery smile. He waved off my thanks, clearly realizing how much this meant to me.

"Ok, so this first note is a C," Frank began. Hopefully this would help.

-Line Break-

Piper's POV

I froze as I passed the room, listening carefully. I'd been sent to look for Frank and Hazel, who hadn't been seen in over an hour, but I couldn't help but stop here. The music that was drifting from under the closed door was absolutely _beautiful_.

Suddenly it stopped, and I heard Hazel's voice say, "Thanks, Frank." She sounded happy, and I could picture her golden eyes lighting up with happiness.

"Keep going," Frank urged, and Hazel began playing again. I closed my eyes, just listening.

_Too bad the others aren't hearing this, _I thought, my mind flashing to Jason. Wait a minute- Jason was searching for them in the next hall over.

"Jason," I hissed, quickly running over to the other hall. "You need to hear this."

Confused, he followed me until we reached the room that Hazel and Frank were in.

"Wow," Jason breathed, his blue eyes widening as he listened to the music. I nodded. 'Wow' pretty much summed it up.

Suddenly it stopped, and Hazel said something I didn't catch. I waited for her to continue, but she didn't. Shooting Jason a baffled look, I cracked the door open to see what was going on.

Immediately I realized why Hazel had stopped playing. She held the violin in one hand, and Frank held her other hand. Her lips were on his, and both looked pretty happy about it.

Behind me, Jason chuckled under his breath.

"C'mon," he whispered to me. "Let's leave them to it. I don't think we need to worry."

I agreed. We should have known Frank was with Hazel.

He was always there for her, after all.

** Eh… cute-ish? Yes? No? Maybe? Reviewer's question: Who plays any instruments? I took a couple piano lessons once, but I wasn't very good at it. Until next time! **


	23. W is for Wrestler (Tratie)

**Hey, guys :) Yes, I'm updating! The apocalypse can't be far behind! Sorry I'm so late with this update, but I've been **_**super **_**busy. It's been unbelievable. **

** Also, that 100 Drabble challenge- I am doing it, but not for PJO. Sorry guys :/ The Merlin fandom has kind of kidnapped me- blame them. I **_**might **_**still do one for PJO, but no promises. So… now you all hate me. Wonderful. Shout outs: **

**Random person with no name****- Well, it wasn't supposed to be the first time Hazel had picked up a violin :/ Yeah, I know it was still unrealistic, but oh well. **

**Percabeth'sOwlette****- You're welcome! :) Although I know I make too many typos… lack of a beta reader will do that, I guess :/ **

**Disclaimer: R is for Rick Riordan, who owns all! Yay! …Wait a minute…. **

W is for Wrestler (Word/pairing credit to Wisdoms daughter and 27lablover)

Travis's POV

So far, the date was going pretty well. The burgers had been good, and the stuff to do at the carnival had been better than either my girlfriend or I had expected. We'd even found one of those cheesy wrestler shows to watch.

"Ouch," Katie winced, grabbing my arm as the man was brutally thrown back down to the mat. "That must have hurt." Even I had to admit that it had looked painful- the man would be feeling _that _bruise in the morning!

The crowd cheered as the winner roared in victory, the beaten challenger limping away as fast as he could. Next to me, Katie turned away in disgust.

"C'mon, Travis," she muttered. "This is stupid. Let's go." Privately, I agreed. Who puts a buff wrestler in a makeshift ring at a _carnival _and let random people challenge him?

"Who dares challenge the BONE CRUSHER?!" The announcer hollered before the wrestler, making me roll my eyes. Surely no one was stupid enough to get up there after seeing the beating that last man had taken. When nobody moved, I knew I was right. (Yes, I _am _right sometimes, although Katie always says otherwise.)

"Travis," Katie prompted again. "Let's go." I turned to her and started walking to the exit. Unfortunately, the movement caught the announcer's eye.

"Ah, young sir! Maybe you'd like to get up here and impress the lady?" He suggested sleazily, shooting me an over-done wink.

"Travis, don't," Katie ordered.

"Scared, little man?" Taunted the "Bone Crusher" (and I couldn't help but wonder what his real name was. Probably something nerdy like Gregward or Norbert.)

"Not of you," I retorted. The crowd ohh-ed in response, and behind me Katie groaned in disbelief.

"Travis…" she warned, but my eyes were still on the wrestler's beefy face, which was red with anger.

"I'm gonna crush you like a bug!" He yelled, furious.

"You could try," I snorted, realizing only a split second later that antagonizing the man probably wasn't a good idea.

"Get up here, you-" The rest of the insult was lost in the crowd's cheers as they pushed me up and into the ring, all the while chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" at the top of their lungs.

I should have been scared, but I wasn't. Not only did I have demigod training, but I'd had to fight Clarisse after pulling pranks on her numerous times. I could do this. The problem would be making it look normal, a sixteen-year-old boy crushing a ripped weight lifter.

"What's your name, young man?" The announcer asked.

"Travis Stoll," I answered, eyes on my opponent.

"Get ready to meet your maker, butterfly," Bone- I mentally subtracted the 'Crusher' bit to make him seem less intimidating- sneered at me.

"Ladies first!" I quipped, grinning at the audience's _ohh_s of disbelief.

With a roar of anger, Bone charged at me. I nimbly stepped out of the way, and Bone ran past me, slamming into the side of the ring. Giving a tsk of disapproval, I shook my head like I was disappointed.

"Are all wrestlers really this stupid?" I asked as Bone got back up. "I mean, _really. _Oh, that's an interesting shade of red you're turning! What do you call it? Fire engine red?"

"Shut up, butterfly," he grunted, narrowing his eyes at me in a way that made me wonder if he was seeing double.

"Shut up? That's the best you've got?" I snorted. _What a moron. _With another roar, he came at me again.

This time I was a little to slow, and Bone managed to slam me to the ground. Gasping, I rolled to the side. Lesson number one every demigod learns: never stay near the feet. If you get kicked too many times, and you're a goner.

Then Bone made his mistake- he tried to kick out at me anyway. Grabbing his foot, I pulled as hard as I could. He crashed to the ground and I got back to my feet. The crowd went wild.

"Tra-vis! Tra-vis! Tra-vis!" The crowd chanted, making my face split into a huge grin.

"Think you've won, butterfly?" Bone snarled, rising to his knees. _Dang it_, I mused. _Why won't this guy stay down? _"My jacket is tougher than you!" He continued.

His jacket? The guy was in a muscle man tank top. What jacket? Then I saw it- a showy leather jacket slung over the edge of the ring.

Perfect.

Grabbing the clothing, I looped around Bone (who was struggling to rise- that fall must've damaged his few remaining brain cells) I kicked out and knocked him back down. I wasn't stupid- if he got to his feet, he would overpower me.

Bone looked flat out furious now, but luckily for me, he was still stunned. I used that to my advantage, yanking his hands behind his back and tying them tightly with the sleeves of his jacket with a complicated knot I'd learned at camp.

Bone screamed in fury again, but I knew he was beat. I'd won (cue smug look.)

"And the winner is… TRAVIS!" The announcer cried, and I threw both hands up the way I'd seen Bone do. The crowd went wild again, and I loved it.

"Oh yeah! WHO'S THE CHAMP?" I cried, and the crowd cried my name like I'd won the lottery. What I'd done- tying Bone up with his jacket- was probably illegal, but nobody seemed to care, which was perfectly fine with me.

"C'mon 'champ'," chided a familiar voice, and Katie pulled me off the stage and out of the tent.

"Did you see that?" I crowed, proud of myself.

"I saw you get thrown to the ground and get a nasty bruise on your forehead," she scolded, gently running a finger over said bruise.

"Yeah, yeah. But admit it- I was pretty awesome out there," I boasted. "Don't winners always get kisses?"

"Says who?"

"Me? The champ?"

"Ever look in a mirror, 'champ?" Katie scoffed, but I saw her eyes flit down toward my lips. I grinned.

This champ was _so _about to get a kiss.

And I wasn't complaining about it.

**Okkkk…. "X" is next. Ideas? Also, I saw "Sea of Monsters" yesterday: *****SPOILERS START HERE FOR MOVIE***** Here's what I thought (feel free to skip this if you want!) Pros: The actors were **_**so **_**much better, Clarisse and Thalia were in it (Am I the only one who's been pronouncing Thalia's name wrong? I've been saying the 'h'…) and Annabeth was blonde. Grover wore a dress, and Percy and Tyson's relationship was prefect. I liked the Mr. D, and it was just in general better than the first movie. Cons: The plot was kinda messed up again. Not as badly, but still. The ending was all wrong- they had Kronos rising again! In the second movie! Percy doesn't get turned into a guinea pig (I was looking forward to that, too ) and Grover isn't looking for Pan, Luke kidnaps him. Chris was in it, buts he's already turned traitor (and I think I heard something about Silena being a traitor, too.) So, yeah… not perfect. But **_**way **_**better than the first movie! *****END OF SPOILERS***

**My reviewer's question is what you guys thought of the movie. Like it? Hate it? Haven't seen it yet? Let me know! Until next time! **

**P.S. I got a PM saying that the government is trying to shut down FanFiction due to copyright reasons. I don't know if that's true or not, but here's the link I got:** **petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF (Remove spaces) It's like a petition to stop them, I guess. So, check it out, please! Thanks, guys! **


End file.
